Test of Friendship
by StoneColdAngel
Summary: At the end of their 4th year at Hogwarts his friends Hermione and Ron & his girlfriend,Ginny leave Harry and go to Malfoy.Over the summer he meets 5 new friends that change his life.When Voldemort strikes will his old friends be with him or against him?
1. Chapter 1: New Friends

Disclaimer: I don' town Harry Potter I just own...uh I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 1 : New Friends

_Voldemort held up his wand pointed it at Harry and shouted "Avada Kedavra", green light shot out of his wand and darted straight for Harry. He frozen, he couldn't move, he just stood there and watched as the green light came closer and closer to him. Then suddenly..._

Harry shoots up from bed panting and drenched in sweat 'it was all a dream' he thought. He looks over to his clock, the glowing green letter read 12:01 AM, today was officialy Harry's birthday.He looks over to the open window and sees his owl, Hedwig, staring at him with a letter attached to her leg. He walks over and takes the letter form Hedwig, he turns the letter around and sees the Hogwarts seel on it. He quickly reads it then puts it on top of his desk, he looks at his other letters, he got a letter from Sirius and one from Hagrid. He suddenly heaved a sigh, he knew he wasn't going to get any letters from Hermione or Ron because of what happened last year. So, he just sighs again and goes back to sleep.

Harry awoke to the sound of bird schirping outside his window. He gets up, takes a quick shower, and heads downstairs to the kitchen. When he got there the kitchen was empty except for a note on the kitchen table. Harry goes over to the note and reads it. The note read:

_Were_ _going away for vacation. Don't wreck the house or else._

Harry grins and shouts "Yes!!!", he makes a quick breakfast and runs out the door. When he got out he bumped into someone he makes a quick apology and looks up to see Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil. "What are you two doing here?" he asks surprised. "We're staying with Lavender's grandmother, Mrs Figg, who lives right next door" Pavarti answered, "Why are you staying wiht her?" Harry suddenly asked. Both girls bowed there heads and whispered "our parents were killed by You-Know-Who over the summer.""I'm sorry," said Harry, "so, do you guys want to go to the mall?" Harry asked suddenly changing the subject, "sure, why not?" the girls answered.

So the three of them got to the mall, while they were passing the arcade they ran into Crabbe and Goyle. "What are you two doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously, "it's a really long story" they answered, "we got time" replied Harry. "How about we go to our place, we can talk there" Goyle suggested "Ok" they answered. On their way home they passed through the park, while walking through the park they bump into Pansy Parkinson. "What are you doing here?" asked Pavarti, "I'm staying with Crabbe and Goyle" she looks over to Crabbe and Goyle "didn't they tell you that?". "Why didn't you didn't tell us that you were here with Pansy?" asked Lavender, "Uh...Err... we forgot" they replied.

So they get through the park without bumpibg into anyone else and get to the place where the three slytherins were staying. It turns out that they were staying with Mrs. Smith who lives right next to Harry. So they go into the house an dhead for the kitchen. When they got there they saw Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Smith talking over a cup of tea. "Oh Lavender, there you are dear," said Mrs.Figg, "so, this is the grandaughter you were talking about" stated Mrs. Smith. They all introduced themselves and after the introductions were done Mrs.Figg and Mrs.Smith leave to run some arrends. All the kids sit at the tabl eand start to talk.

"Why are you guys here?" Harry asked the three slytherins, "our parents were killed by deatheaters" they replied, "aren't your parents deatheaters?" Pavarti asked. "Not exactly" they replied, "what do you mean?" Lavender asked. "Our parents weren't really deatheaters, they were actually spies working for Dumbledore. Thier jobs were to inform Dumbledore of any attacks that Voldemort planned. But, Voldemort found out and killed them." they finished. "Our parents were killed by Voldemort, too" said Lavender, "even my sister, Padma, was killed" added Pavarti. "Wait a minute," exclaimed Harry "all of you just said Voldemort." "So," they replied "I thought you were scared to say his name" said Harry "that was before, were not scared to say his name now, not after what happened" they said.

They spent most of the lunch hour just talking, at one o' clock they decided to head to the mall to hang out, when they got out there they bumped into... the Dursley's. "You, what are you doing out of the house?" Vernon Dursley shouts at Harry. "It's really none of your business" Harry replied feeling confident since the others were right behind him. "Don't you dare talk back to me" says Vernon angrily, "I can d owhatever I want, besides your not my dad you can't tell me what to do." replied Harry. Vernon Dursley suddenly stormed into his house with his family right behind him. He came back out carrying Harry's things, he dropped it on the sidewalk and said, "That's it! I've had enough of you, your out of here. And you are to never come back to my house ever again!"

Harry suddenly realized what he did "what the hell was I thinking" he muttered, "great, just great." "It's OK Harry you can live with us" said Lavender,"I'm sure my grandma won't mind." "You really think so?" asked Harry "Of course I do" answered Harry. They spent the rest of the day hanging out together and soon became really good friends. When it was time to go home Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle went to Mrs.Smith's house while the remaining three went to Mrs.Figg's house. When they got there they were greeted by Mrs.Figg, "grandma, is it okay if Harry stays wit us? He was sorta kicked out of his home" Lavender asked, "sure, he can sleep in the guest bedroom" answered Mrs.Figg.

When they got upstairs Harry said good night to the girls and went into his room. It was pretty simple, a bed, dresser, desk, closet, and a bathroom. Harry put away all of his things then went to bed. The last thought on hi smind before he went to sleep was 'My life majorly changed in just one day,' with that he went to bed.

A/N: If there is anything wrong with my story hey cut me some slack this is my first story on fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Neglected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also don' t own any of the songs I use in this story, they belong to Linkin Park.

A/N: this story and probably all of the stories I write is co-written by my friend.

CHAPTER 2 : Neglected

Harry woke up to find five people standing around him, "what the hell are you guys doing here, Do you know what time it is" Harry said. "Yeah it's noon, time to wake up _Potter_" Crabbe said with a playful smirk on his face, "So, get out of my room so I can change" replied Harry. They all left the room and went to wait downstairs. When Harry came out they all satred at him with shock, he was wearing semi-tight blue jeans and a tight, white muscle shirt showing his well muscled arms. "What?" asks Harry, "nothing they replied, "so, how bout we go out and grab a burger" asks Harry "sure" replied Lavender. "What's a burger?" the others ask "well...it's...you see...a burger is..." satrted Lavender, "why don't you just find out when we get there" suggested Harry, "Okay" they replied. You see, all six of them became the best of friends in just one day.

So they walk to the nearest burger place, they walk in and go sit at a table. When the waitress came to take their orders Harry and Lavender ordered 6 burgers and cokes for all of them, when the food came Pavarti was the fist one to take a bite out of her burger(not counting Harry and Lavender of course). "Mmm, it's not that bad," she replied, but the 3 slytherins were still not convinced. "Just take a bite, muggle food won't kill you" exclaims Harry, the 3 of them take a bite, "what to you think?" asked Lavender, "got to admit this muggle food isn't that bad" replied Pansy while Crabbe and Goyle just nodded their heads in agreement.

After they finished eating they decided to go back to Mrs.Smiths house to just hang out. When they got there Mrs. Smith said that she had to go out and visit her sister, who lives in a different town, and she won't be back till tomorrow morning, so she sked them if they can clean the dust of the instruments in the garage, they say yes. When they got there they saw a drum set, a keyboard(piano), two basses, and two guitars. After they finished cleaning the instruments Harry took the guitar and plugged it into the amp, he just stares at the guitar for a while then played it suddenly forgetting that the others were there watching him.

_"I put my trust in you_

_pushed as far as I can go_

_for all this _

_there's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_but in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall..."_

He suddenly stopped when he heared clapping, he suddenly realized that the others were watching him the whole time. "Oh...uh...um...well" Harry stuttered, "you were good Harry" complemented Lavender, "thanks" mumbled Harry. "Where did you learn to play the guitar" asked Goyle, "nowhere it just came to me I guess" he replied "what about the one you were singing?" asked Pavarti, "something I just wrote a while ago" he answered. "Well you were bloody wicked" complimented Crabbe, "thanks" replied Harry starting to blush.

It was a week after they cleaned out the garage, the others found out that they had some hidden musical talents they never knew about, they decided that they would form a band and that they would call it 'Neglected'. Goyle plays the drums, Lavender the keyboard, Pavarit and Crabbe the bass, and Harry and Pansy play the guitar and sing.

One day they decided that they wanted to change the color of their hair. They all went to the mall and went into the hair salon. When they came back out you wouldn't even recognize them because of their hair colors, they all decided that they would have black hair with some other color in it. So, Harry came out with his hair spiked and tipped with silver, Crabbe and Goyle's hair were in the same style but Crabbe's was tipped with blue and Goyle's was tipped with red. Pansy's hair was long with golden streaks, Lavender had dark pink streaks in hers and Pavari had purple streaks in hers. Also Harry got rid of his glasses and got clear contact lenses.

When they got home they went into the garage and practiced their song again, after they finished playing they saw a lady looking at them. The lady walked up to them and said "Hello my name is Cherita" "hello" they replied, "you guys were really good" she said "thanks" they replied. "I own the local club Neptune and was wondering if you guys would like to play there sometime" they all looked at each other and agreed to play at Neptune.

After Cherita left they talked about playing at Neptune. "Wow I can't believe it" exclaimed Lavender while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "You think we could actually become famous?" asks Crabbe, "if we try" Harry simply, "I hope we can" Pavarti added while the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

On their way out of the garage, Goyle tripped over a wire and bumped into a shelf, the shelf fell over and behind was a door. Harry opens the door and looks in, "what the..." he said amazed at what he found. The room was filled with old potions books and spell books and a bunch of things in jars, there was also a cauldron in the middle of the room. Harry walks over to a shelf and picks up the books, he opens it on a random page and reads it "oh my god," he says " what is it?" Pansy asks, but Harry was to stunned to speak so instead he just showed them the book.

Everyone took one look at the page and gasped. The page shows a potion that can bring peole back from the dead. Harry closed the book, put it back on the shelf and went out of the room closely followed by the others. After they closed the door they went into the living room to ask Mrs. Smith about the room, she told them that all the books in there were really rare and that they could create some of the potions if they wanted.

Harry, Lavender, and Pavarti soon left to back home, but not before they promised the others that they would come back tomorrow and that they would make the potion that can bring back their dead parents. Before Harry went to bed he looks at the picture on the top of the dresser, 'I swear I'll bring you guys back' he thought to himself, then he slowly went to sleep.

The picture on the dresser showed a young woman, who was his mom, Lilly, carrying a young babry Harry, a man, who was his dad, James, carrying a little two-year-old version of himself, who was Harry's older brother James Potter Jr.

A/N: I know that Harry doesn't have a brother but, oh well it's my story I can do what I want. Also, the part about Harry in the muscle shirt and him having muscle, that was my friend, BreAnna. She thinks that he would look cute in spiked hair, muscles, and if he doesn't wear glasses. Please review, Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any songs that will be used in this story.

Chapter 3: Back to life

When Harry woke up the first thought in his mind was the potion.He took a quick shower, put on some loose blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, and went downstairs to eat some breakfast. When he got there he saw that Lavender and Pavarti were already there, "good morning" he greeted "g'morning" they replied. He sat down and ate his breakfast, after breakfast they went to meet the others at their house. When they got there they went straight to the garage an decided to practice before they make the potion.

After they finished the song they went into the room to make the potion. Harry grabbed the book and turned to the page with the potion on it. He read the ingrediants out loud.

"Cushed bat wings, Dragon's blood, a Phoenix feather, eye of newt, and a drop of blood of the relatuve of the dead." They looked around the room and found all the ingrediants. After they put it all into the cauldron they potion started to turn into a sivery gray color, when the potion was done Harry put some into a bottle and put a drop of his blood into it, when the blood was in the potion it turned completely silver. Harry then took the picture of his parents and brother out of his pocket and laid it on the ground, then he pour his potion onto the picture. When he was done the room started to get covered in silver smoke.

When the smoke cleared Harry looked over to where the picture was. But instead of seeing the picture he saw a woman with reddish hair and emerald green eyes, a man with balck hair and hazel eyes, and a boy who looks just like the man. "Mom, Dad, James" he whispered, the three people look at him and smile. Harry runs over to them and hugs them all with tears in his eyes, they hug him back and thank him for bringing them back from the dead. The others just look at them, feeling really happy for Harry since he juat got his family back.

Then the others took some of the potion and dropped some of their blood on it, then they pured the potion onto the pictures of their families. The same thing that happened with Harry happened with them. The room was filled with tears of joy and happy reunions. The six children (not including Pavarti's sister, Padma) were really happy to have their families back.

That night they all went to the club Neptune to watch Negelcted perform for the first time. The room got a little dark, then the spot light was on Harry and the others. Harry was wearing a dark red muscle shirt with a balck leather jacket on top, black pants and black sneakers, his hair was also spiked up. Pansy was wearing a balck and red shirt with a skirt and was wearing black knee-high boots. Crabbe and Goyle were wearing something similar to Harry and Lavendr and Pavarti were wearing something very similar to Pansy.

When they finished singing their song the whole room applauded for them. When they got of the stage their parents hugged and congratulated them. On their way out a man came up to them and introduced himself "Hello, my name is Derrick Connors" the others also introduced themselves, "I heard you guys playing and you were really good" he said "thanks" they replied. "So, I was wondering if you would like to perform for some friends of mine" Derrick asked "what do you mean" Harry asked, "you see I'm looking for some new talent for my record company" Derrick explained, "so how about it?" "We'll give it a shot" Harry answered.

The next day they went to the recording studio and played their song for some people. The people like them almost instantly and gave them a contract. Then they decided to make Harry's brother, James, be there manager, it was then that the band Neglected started to become really famous. After they had there first concert they only had two weeks till school started.

James was enrolled at Hogwarts and was in his seventh year, Harry's dad James(senior) was the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, and his mom was going to be a literature teacher. A week before school starts they went to Diagon Alley to get all there school stuff. Then they spent the rest of their summer just playing at Neptune and mainly just goofing of.

A/N: sorry about the lame ending. Couldn't think of anything better. Ron and the others will be appearing in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Train ride and Flashbacks

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter or an songs in this story._

Chapter 4: Train Ride and Flashbacks

Harry stood infront of King's Cross station with his friends and parents behind him. As they were walking in Harry saw the Weasley's car in the parking lot. Not wanting to bump into Ron and Ginny right now he tried to walk to the train as slow as possible. "Harry, man hurry up! My 100 year old grandmother walks faster than you" Crabbe said sounding annoyed, but Harry could tell he was just playing since there was amusement showing in his eyes. "Sorry guys, I just don't want to bump into them, them meaning his old friends. "If you put it that way..." said Lavender, "but still, hurry up will you" said Goyle with a playful smirk on his face, "okay already" said Harry.

When they entered the portal to platform 9 3/4 they didn't see any of them so, Harry was relieved. Lilly and James left the kids while they went somewhere in the train where they said Dumbledore will be meeting them. As they were about to board the train they heard someone calling "Harry dear, there you are" Harry turned and came face to face with none other then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Harry I thought you would be coming by the Burrow" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley "I was busy." answered Harry. As she was about to ask Harry why he was so busy James and Lilly came back out of the train.

"Oh my, James Lilly is that really you?" Mr. Weasley asked them, "yup" James simply answered. "Oh and who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked James(Jr.) "this is our first son James Jr,he was also killed by Voldemort" Lilly answered for him. Arthur and Molly Wealsey winced at the name Voldemort, "How are you alive?" they asked. While Harry's paretents explained to the Weasley's how they were brought back to life the kids went into the train and found an empty compartment. They just sat there waiting for the train to go. As the train started moving Harry just sat there and prayed that he wouldn't see any of his old friends until they were at Hogwarts.

When the train was at full speed heading towards Hogwarts they decided to talk. "What house do you think you'll be in James?" asked Lavender, "No doubt, he'll end up in Gryffindor," said Pansy, James just replied with a "Hn". "Are you going to try out for the quidditch team?" asked Crabbe, "what poition is open" asked James, "just keeper" replied Harry. "I guess I'll try out for keeper" said James. "I thought you wanted to be a seeker" Pavarti asked, "yeah, but that's Harry's position, besides keeper is okay with me" he said. Their conversation just went on and on about random things. When they were in the middle of talking about some quidditch team the door to the compartment opens. They look over to the door and see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing with this load of shit?" Malfoy asks Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy looking over at Harry with disgust, "depends, what are you doing hanging out with mudbloods and weasels" remarked Pansy, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione glared at her. "Because I want to" Malfoy answers "well, we want to hang out with Harry" Crabbe and Goyle said to Malfoy. "What happened to your hair?!" asked Hermione while the other three just looked at everyone's hair "I believe that's none of your business" Harry calmly said. "Who the hell are you?" aksed Ron looking over to James, that's when Malfoy, Hermione, and Ginny finally noticed him "That's none of your business either" replied James with a slight smirk on is face. Before Ron could say something Harry spoke up "why don't you jack off and leave us alone", and before they could do anything about it James flicked his wrist and the door slam shut on Malfoy and the others.

While the others continued their interuppted conversation Harry just sat there thinking about his former friends. He remembered when they first met and what happened to them that broke apart the golden trio. The memory was so clear it felt like it just happened awhile ago.

{ FLASHBACK}

_Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room studying for the exams coming up, when he heard the portrait hole open. Not bothering to look up he just continued studying. Then someone was standing right infront of him, he looked up and saw a pissed of Ron, and mad and upset Hermione, and Ginny who looked like she was going to cry any minute now. "Guys what's going on?" Harry asked confused, "don't act like you don't know" replied Ron with venom in his voice. "Ron what are you talking about?" Harry asked, not wanting to talk any longer Ron just turned away and walked to the dormitories. "What's going on?" Harry asked again, "How could you?" asked Hermione looking like she was going to cry any given moment, "How could I what?" asked Harry. Hermione just stormed off followed by Ginny._

_Harry spent the next week trying to talk to them but they just glared at him and told him to stay away from them. A couple of days before school ended Harry gave up trying to talk to them and just accepted the fact that their friendship, and in Ginny's case relationship, was over. So, he spent his last days at Hogwarts all by himself._

{END FLASHBACK}

Harry still didn't know what happened that made them like that but eh didn't really care anymore. Harry just spent the rest of the train ride talking with the others. Meanwhile Pansy was thinking about Malfoy.

FLASHBACK

_Pansy was walking down a corridor looking for her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, when she heard some giggling. Then she heard her boyfriends voice. She was about to run to him when she heard that he was talking to some other girl. So she looked into an empty classroom where she saw Malfoy making out with Ginny Weasley. She was really shocked though she didn't do anything but run away crying._

END FLASHBACK

Pansy broke up with him the same night, but she didn't tell Malfoy why. She just went up to him slapped him really hard and shouted 'We're through' in front of all of the Slytherins who were in the common room that night. Pansy smiled at the thought of what she did. "Care to share what your smiling about?" asked James, Pansy told them and they all burst out laughing.

Crabbe and Goyle were the only ones not laughing, because after that little incident with Malfoy and Pansy something happened with them and Malfoy, too.

FLASHBACK

_Crabbe and Goyle were looking for Malfoy after he ran off when Pansy slapped him. As they were about to turn in 1 of the hallways they heard voices. The people talking were Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley. Crabbe and Goyle were listening and they found out that they were talking about them. "Why do you hang out with Crabbe and Goyle" they heard Ginny ask. "I don't know it's not like I want to be friends with them or anything" Malfoy replied. "But you do" Hermione pointed out, "like I said I don't like them they're just a bunch of idiots". Not wanting to hear anymore Crabbe and Goyle left. They spent the last couple of days at Hogwarts completely ignoring Malfoy._

END FLASHBACK

They spent the rest of the train ride just talking about random things and explaining to James why those other _people_ came in and started dissing them.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter or anything you recognize in this story I do own James by the way_

**A/N:**_ From now on I will call James JJ so you don't get him mixed up with Harry's dad. And when Harry and his friends speak telepathy the words will be in italics._

CHAPTER 5: Back to Hogwarts

When Harry got of the train he came face to face with a very mad Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. "What do you want?" asked Pavarti, "We need to talk" exclaimed Ron, "no we don't" said Harry and with a flick of his wrist a giant 5 foot spider was right in front of Ron. Ron freaked out and ran around trying to run away from the spider, but what he didn't know was that the spider was just an illusion and the only people who could see it was Ron, Harry, and his friends. "Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice, all run could say was "sp...sp...SPIDER!", "what I don't see a spider" said Ginny. "Looks like your friend here finally lost it" Harry said with a smirk. "Better send him to St. Mungo's before he does any damage" said Goyle with a smirk, and with that said the spider disappeared and Harry and the others went into a carrige and left Malfoy, Hermione, and Ginny to deal with Ron.

When Harry and the others came out of the carrige Hagrid came and greeted them. "Why 'ello 'arry. Wha' happened to your hair" Hagrid exclaimed, "nothing, I just wanted a change that's all" Harry simply replied, "okay, well I got to go, see you at the feast" said Hagrid, "OK see ya" replied Harry. When Hagrid was out of sight they walked into the castle with the other students. When they got inside they were really surprised, instead of the regular 4 long tables there were a bunch of tables that could seat up tp 15 people. Harr and the others went and sat at the table closest to the professors while JJ went up to Prof. Dumbledore.

Malfoy, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione being the last ones to come into the castle had to sit at the same table as Harry. While the sorting was going on they spent their time glaring at each other. When the sorting was done Dumbledore called for their attention, "before I begin my announcements we have one more sorting to do" everyone looked around confused. "The person we have to sort is not a first year but a seventh year" when that was said the whispering in the great hall became louder, "everybody, please quiet down". Professor McGonagall came up and said "James Potter", there was more whispers and everyone was looking at her "Oh, I'm sorry, James Potter _Jr._" the whisperings in the hall became even louder than before, but when JJ cames out of the shadows the hall becomes dead silent. Everyone had their eyes on James when they put the hat on his head, after a while the hat shouted "Gryffindor!", all the students from Gryffindor suddenly cheered.

After all the applause was done and JJ was seating next to Harry Dumbledore stood up once again, "this year we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, please welcome Mr.James Potter" as soon as he said James Potter the hall was once again silent and everyone was looking at Harry and JJ. Then they looked at the staff table there and saw a man who looks almost the same as Harry and JJ,"and we also have a new subject which is literature, and the teacher will be Mrs. Lilly Potter, once again everyone was silent staring at Haryy, JJ, Lilly, or James. Snape was the first one to break the silence "but your supposed to be dead!" he shouted while pointing at James and Lilly, "Severus, please get a hold of yourself" said Dumbledore. Snape then sat down and listened to McGonagall explain why they are alive.

"Before we start the feast, I would like to announce that our Head Girl is Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor and that our Head Boy will be James Potter." Everyone from Gryffindor broke into applause, "But how can he be Head Boy, he just got here" Malfoy asked while pointing at JJ. "Well even though it is his first year here, he is very advanced in magic and has the making of a Head Boy," Dumbledore answered. Malfoy just at down looking pretty pissed while JJ just smirked at him. After the announcements for the first years were done the feast started.

Instead of the normal food like before, the food now was some simple muggle food. Before anyone could say anything Dumbledore stands up and explains that this year they will be trying some different food. "What the hell is this stuff?" asked Malfoy looking at his food, "that's a burger and that's a pizza" Herminone explained or at least tried to. "What's a pizza and burger" ginny asked. "Just shut up and eat" said Pansy sounding really annoyed. Before they could say anything to her they noticed that her eyes were kinda glazed over, even Harry, Lavender, Pavarti, JJ, Crabbe, and Goyle's eyes were glazed over.

Meanwhile Harry and the others were having a telepathic conversation. _"Who said that they should try out pizza and burgers?" _asked Lavender_ "our mom and dad" replied Harry and JJ together, "well it's a good thing they did" _commented Pavarti while the others just agreed. Soon their eyes were no longer galzed over and they continued eating though they didn't notice that Malfoy, Hremione,Ron, and Ginny were staring at them. Then Harry finally noticed, "what are you staring at?" he asks, "nothing" they mumbled and turned away.

After dinner was done they all went to their common rooms. At the Gryffindor common room Harry, JJ, Lavender, and Pavarti sit in a couch whil Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sit st the couch across from them, they spent most of the time glaring at each other until finally Angelina comes up to them. "James, are you going to try out for the quidditch team?" she asks "yup, I'm trying out for keeper" he replied, Ron suddenly stands up and says "But you said that I could be the keeper" "no she didn't" Fred replied, "she said that if they didn't find a better keeper then you be the keeper" "yeah and besides James here might be a better keeper than you" Goerge says. "I thought you guys were on my side" Ron whined "I guess not" they say at the same time "but your my brothers" Ron exclaimed "yeah, well no brother of ours hangs ou with a Malfoy, that goes for you too Ginny." they say and then go to the other side of the room.

"But that's not fair" complained Ron, "try-outs will be tomorrow and if your better than James you can be our keeper" Angelina said before leaving. "Don't worry Ron, you'll be way better that him" said inny, "shows what you know" said Lavender, "what exactly are you saying" questions Hermione "we're saying that James is better than Ron, duh", and before Ron could say anything else they all get up and go to their dorms to got to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room another argument was going on. "What the hell are you doing being friends with Harry Potter?!?!" shouts Malfoy, "we can be friends wirh whoever we want" replies Goyle, "what are you doing with the Mudblood and the Weasels?" asks Crabbe. "Don't call Hermione a Mudblood and don't call Ron and Ginny Weasels!" yell Malfoy, "why shouldn't we, and besides you were the one that started calling Hermione a Mudblood and the one who started calling Ron and Ginny weasels!" Pansy stated. A few giggles and snickers could be heard around the room while Malfoy justs stands there looking really pissed off and Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy are just looking at him with smirks on their faces, with that said they go up to their dorms and sleep.

A/N: oh ya I forgot to mention that Harry and JJ can do wandless magic. The other members of neglected can too, but thier not as good as Harry and JJ


	6. Chapter 6: Qudditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: You already know what the disclaimer is.

A/N: all telepathic conversation will be in italics

Chapter 6: Quidditch tryouts

The next morning at breakfast Harry sat at the same table with all his friends, before breakfast they told each other what happened the previous night and they all burst out laughing. Malfoy, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were later to breakfast because Ron wouldn't wake up so they ended up sitting with Harry and his friends again. They ate breakfast in silence giving each other glares every now and then. After breakfast they went to Defense Against Dark Arts which was their first class, Harry and his friends, including JJ who was taking a few classes with them was there, unfortunately Malfoy and the others we're there too.

Before a fight could break out the bell rang and the professor walked in, "Hello class" James greeted "hello Professor" they responded, "OK, you may all know me as Harry and James's dad but in class I'm just Professor Potter" he said "Ok professor Potter" the class answered. "We'll start with working on some simple curses I'll pair you up" said James.

Potter, Harry - Malfoy, Draco

Parkinson, Pansy - Weasel...er..Weasley, Ginny (Ginny was also taking a few classes with them.)

The class was filled with giggles and snickers from Professor Potter's "mistake"

Potter, James - Weasel...er sorry...Weasley, Ron (The class was once again filled with laughter)

Brown, Lavender - Granger, Hermione

Goyle, Gregory - Zabini, Blasie

Patil, Pavarti - Bulstrode, Millicent

Crabbe, Vincent - Longbottom, Neville

After the pairing was finished they went to their partners and started the curses. Harry and Malfoy were probably the two that started first, "Expelliarmus" Harry shouts, Malfoy's wand flies out of his hand and goes out of reach, then Harry shouts "Locomotor Mortis" Malfoy's legs were suddenly locked together. Then he shouts "Engorio" Malfoy then swells up, the students that the members of Neglected were working with were pretty much like Malfoy. Prof. Potter walks up to them says the counter curse and turns to Harry and his friends, he gave them each 5 points for doing all the curses the about a minute. They spent the rest of the class just sitting around and watching other people since they were already done.

Next was lunch, after lunch there was no classes because of quidditch try outs so all the students go to the quidditch field and sit at the bleachers watching people try out. In 30 minutes Ron managed to block 5 of the 50 quaffles that were thrown to him, and in 20 minutes JJ managed to Block all 100 quaffles that were thrown at him. After the try outs were done Angelina walks up to Ron and says "Sorry Ron but looks like James is the keeper" "why?" complained Ron, "because he's a way better keeper than you" Harry answered. "That's not fair, Ron was supposed to get the part" said Malfoy standing out for Ron, "No, JJ deserves the part, he's a way better keeper than Ron" replied Pansy sticking up for JJ, "Why are you sticking up for a Gryffindor?" aksed Malfoy, "I don't know, why are _you_ sticking up for a Gryffindor?" Pansy asked with a smirk on her face. Malfoy was speechless.

Before he flew down JJ flicked his wrist and 5 spiders appeared all around Ron, this every one saw them, before Ron could even panic the spiders were gone. "He did it" accused Snape pointing and JJ "10 points from Gryfindor for trying to scare some one" said Snape. McGonagall stood up and said "he couldn't have done it he didn't have his wand out, are you saying he can somehow do wandless magic?" "well yes" answered Snape, then Lilly stood up and said "If your saying my son can do wandless magic, then your saying he's a better wizard than you". Lilly had a mocking look on her face "shut up you filthy mudblood" said Snape not really knowing what he said, James stood up and said "don't you dare call my wife that"

Before they could raise there wands Dumbledore stands up and says "Stop fighting and no points we'll be taken from Gryffindor" "but he started it" said James pointing at Snape "No he did" remarked Snape. They continued fighting like children, then JJ steps up and says "why are you guys acting like kids, I thought that's supposed to be our job". James and Snape have a slight blush on their faces, then all of the professors go back into the castle to finish up their work.

As soon as the professors were out of sight Ron goes up to James looking ready to pick a fight, James gives him one death glare and he pretty much cowers in fear. "You know you like to act all tough but your really nothing but a freaken fag" said Lavender, "who the hell are you calling a fag" says Malfoy, once again standing up for Ron, then Crabbe and Goyle step up and say "I don't know, maybe you". "Are you calling me a fag" asked Malfoy pretty pissed off, "Yeah, I mean your the one who hides behinds us whenever your scared of something" they reply with a slight smirk. Malfoy was pretty speechless, soon he stormed off with the others following right behind him.

At dinner the food was all french food, Dumbledore said that they were trying out some new food. Nobody knew what they were eating so they were trying a bit of everything, that is everyone except Harry and his friends since they knew what they were eating. Then Harry has this brilliant idea, _"Guys I got a paln" _he says telepathicly_ "we're listening" they answer "I'm gonna go over to Malfoy and tell him what he's eating" _he says with a slight smirk. They look over to Malfoy and look at what he's eating,_ "you're gonna make him puke" _said Goyle,_ "go for it" _says Pansy while the others just agree.

So, Harry walks up to Malfoy, who ended up sitting at the same table as them again, and whispers in his ear "you do know that your eating snails, frog legs, and brains" Malfoy spits out his food, stands up and shouts "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!". "Mr. MAlfoy please sit down and 20 points from Slytherin for using such bad language" said Dumbledore, then he back down and continues eating. After Malfoy sat back down everything went back to normal.

JJ reaches for the salt at the same time as Hermione, while he grabs the salt his hand touches Hermione's, a blush creeps up to Hermione's cheeks, JJ doesn't notice but Pansy, Lavender, and Pavarti do. "Ooh, looks like Hermione has a crush on JJ" they tease, JJ puts his fork down and pushes his plate away, "what's wrong?" Harry asks "I just lost my appetite" he responded. _"Did you lose your appetite because of Hermione" _Crabbe and Goyle ask_ "Nah, just ate something that tasted bad" _he replied_ "are you gonna tell her that" _the girls and Harry ask._ JJ thinks for a while and says "Nope" _while the others murmurtheir agreement. Meanwhile Hermione's face was really red, Harry trying to piss her off mocked her "why are you red, do you really like my brother or something?" Hermione gets really pissed off, stands up and shouts "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!". Dumbledore stands up once again and says "10 points from Gryffindor for your language Ms. Granger" while he sits down all the Gryffindor's glare at her for losing some points.

The rest of dinner went as normal as possible, after dinner the students went back to their common rooms. Nothing really happened that night since after dinner Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy go to bed, probably still embarassed about what happened earlier that day.

Sorry for the really lame ending.


	7. Chapter 7: Potions and Literature

Disclaimer: You already know so I won't repeat myself

a/n there are times when they speak telepathy especially in the future chapters so remember it will be in italics.

Chapter 7: Potions and Literature

The next morning Harry and his friends woke up really early because of some screaming from one of the other dorms, it was just one of the first years. They couldn't sleep so they decided to stay in the common room for a while, but it looks like all the other Gryffindors couldn't go to sleep either so they were all in the common room. They sat down at a couch near Ron and the others, Harry and the guys started talking about quidditch, that's when Ron started to say some really bad things about JJ and he made it really loud so JJ can hear it. That's when Lavender decided to speak up, "Ron, did you know that you could get points taken away if you diss the Head Boy or Head Girl?" JJ smirked and stood up "Yeah, and the way this is going on, you're gonna be the reason why Gryffindor loses the house cup" he said out loud so everyone can hear him. All the other Gryffindors glared at him and then Fred and George decided to speak up "You better shut the fuck up Ron, stop dissing JJ he didn't even do anything to you. He was just sitting there then you start saying bad things about him"

Angelina walks up to Ron and says "Ron just get over it and just whining like a baby". By now the whole room was silent listening to everyhting and watching what was going on, Angelina ignores everyone and continues telling Ron off "look I know that you're mad at James for becoming the keeper, but get over it. Look it's just that James was the better keeper" "Oh please, he's not all that good" Ron shouted "What the hell are you talking about he blocked all 100 quaffles thrown at him in 20 freaken minutes and your saying he's not all that good!" by now Angelina was shouting. "Look he was the keeper so he got the part, OK. I mean we actually want to win the Quidditch Cup. Just forget about it and GROW UP!" with that said Angelina walked off.

Now the whole room was watching Ron, who was blushing like crazy, then JJ stands up, now everyone's eyes are on him. He walks over to Angelina "Hey, um, thanks for what you did back there" he says with a smile, Angelina blushes slightly and mumbles a thanks. JJ leaves and goes back to the couch where Harry was righting a new song and the others were watching occasionally helping him out and suggesting some things, JJ sits down and helps Harry out. The room continued what they were doing before Ron spoke up since there wasn't anything good going on.

At breakfast, for some strange reason Malfoy ended up with Harry again, but this time though they were joined by Blaise Zabini who has now joined Malfoy's group of friends. Breakfast went on pretty normal since their was no fighting between Harry and the others. Though the other students were pretty dissapointed since they found all their fighting kinda entertaining and amusing.

Their first class for the day was potions, to the dissapointment of Harry and co. So they al went down to the dungeons and waited for Snape to come. When he came in he told them to do the potions on the board, so they got all the ingrediants and started to work on the truth potion. Harry completed his potion in about 50 minutes, Snape feeling like picking on Harry, goes over and tests out the potion on him. Harry quickly drank all of the potion and answered all of Snape's questions. Which were:

Name - Harry James Potter

Age - fifteen

Fav. thing about the wizarding world - quidditch

Fav. Subject - Defense against the dark arts

Fav. Teacher - Prof. James Potter (That wasn't much of a surprise)

Most Hated teacher - Snivellus...er...Snape (Most of the students burst out laughing at that one.)

Before Snape could ask more the potion wore off. Snape sneered and said "looks like you didn't fail for once". There were snickers coming from the Slytherins though it sounded really fake.

The class after Potions was Literature which was taught by Harry and JJ's mom. So they all go in and sit down, Lilly walks in and says "Hello class, I know that my last name is Potter but since there's already a Potter teaching a different class you may call me Professor Evans" everyone nodded and they started their lesson which was Poetry. (a/n That's what I'm doing in Language Arts so that's what I'll make them do) Prof. _Evans_ went around aking anyone if they wanted to recite a poem to the class, Pansy raised her hand to volunteer, she walks up to the front of the class and recites her poem. "This poem is called 'Violated'"

"That's the guy, he's the guy, that's the guy I hated

He made me seem, he made me look, he made me feel so violated

He's evil, evil, evil I tell you

and some people might think it true

though some people might think it a lie

that he wasn't the guy.

But it's not a lie, can't you see

look what he's done, look what he did, look at...me

That's the guy, he's the guy, that's the guy I hated

He made me seem, he made me look, he made me feel so VIOLATED"

As soon as Pansy finishes the class applauded, "Why thank you Pansy" said Lilly. After Pansy sits down they start the lesson since there was no other volunteers, while everyone is copying notes on the board Malfoy steals a glance at Pansy, but Pansy notices and glares at him before going back to writing. They went through all their classes and when they were done they went to dinner.

At dinner Hermione and Ginny go up to Pansy and ask "Where'd you get the poem Parkinson" "That's none of your damn business so just leave me alone" she replied "Hey! we just want to know if you wrote the poem or not" "oh really why do you want to know?" Pansy asks suddenly curios. "Well it sounds like someone did something to you, so did they?" "That's my personal business and that's none of your fucken business" before they could say anything else Harry speaks up "She said it's none of your business so just leave her alone" then he gives them a slight glare and they leave. They contiue their lunch in silence that night Ron decided to go to bed early again since he's avoiding JJ because he has a feeling that if he says something to him or about him Fred and George will do something to him.

lame ending I know, I'm sorta stuck, though the next chapter I'm gonna put a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Thanks to the people who reviewed my story, I'm really gald that you enjoyed it I hope you will continue to read my stories, and as a response to Theblackeyedpeas I'll explain why Ron and the others are doing those things to Harry in later chapters and thanks for the suggestion, I think I'll put a battle of the bands somewhere. Once again thank you and please leave a review.

oh yeah and the poem 'Violated' was written by my friend Camille Merritt. Hoped you liked my story.


	8. Chapter 8: SLYTHERIN VS GRYFRFINDOR

Slytherin Vs. Gryffindor

Harry and JJ woke up early on Saturday mornign because of the big quidditch game when the went into the Great Hall every student was there, they looked around and spotted their friends at a table and went over to them, when they got there some students came over to them to wish them good luck (most of them were girls who had crushes on JJ or Harry). While they were eating Angelina came over to them and talked to them real quick "Guys today's the first game of the year so I want you to eat breakfast and get ready, kay?" Harry and JJ, who's mouths were full, just nodded. Everyone was excited because it was the first game of the year and that it was Gryffindor and Slytherin.

When they finished eating breakfast Lavender, Pavarti, Pansy,Goyle, and Crabbe bid Harry and JJ good luck and then they went to find a seat in the bleachers. Harry and JJ went into the locker rooms to change into their robes and get their broom, since they were both on the house team their parents bought them new broom, they bought them the latest broom which was the firerun. The firerun is twice as fast as the firebolt and it is the latest broom so far. So they got into the locker room, got dressed and sat with the others to hear JJ give them a little speech since Angelina thought that JJ would be a good captain. So he stood in front of everyone and gave thema short speech.

"I know that this is the first match of the year and that you're all probably very nervous but it's probably just like any game you played in before. It's against Slytherin and I know they like to play dirty but, who cares, so what if they play dirty that doesn't mean that we can't beat them. So, I want you to give it your very best, I mean hey if you do, there's no way we're gonna lose. OK the beaters I want you to make sure none of those buldgers hit any of us, and see if you can get the seekerm, with him gone Harry can find the snitch no problem. I also want you to try and hit the keeper cause with him out of the way the chasers can score more easily." Then JJ looked around and gave a slight grin "This speech may suck but my point is get out there and kick their asses"

With that said they all cheered and ran out determined and confident that they could win. When they got out they saw the Slytherins already there waiting for them so they all got on there broom and flew up, when they were all up and Madam Hooch expained the rules-which they all knew- the game began.

When she through up the quaffle Angelina was the one who got it, so she flew as fast as she could toward the slytherin hoops. When she was there she got ready to throw the quaffle, the keeper thinking that she was gonna throw it got ready to bloack, but he was too busy watching Angelina that he didn't notice that the other chaser, Katie Bell, flew down uder Angelina. Angelina moved her hand to make it look like she was gonna throw it at the far right hoop, instead she threw it downwards to Katie who threw in into the far left hoop and scored for gryffindor. When the hoop went through all the gryffindors cheered while the slytherins groaned.

Meanwhile somewhere in the air Harry was flying around the field in circles looking for the snitch, and Malfoy was somewhere behind Harry also looking for the snitch but also watching Harry just incase he sees the snitch first. Then Harry goes for a dive with Malfoy right behind him, now everyone's eyes are away from the game and were looking at the two seekers who were diving down at a really incredible speed. Then when they were about a foot above the ground, Harry suddenly moves his broom so he was going horizontaly and then he goes up. Malfoy was surprised by what Harry did, but he was too slow so he goes crashing into the ground, he looks up at Harry and sees him smirk, then he realizes that Harry didn't see the snitch at all and that it was all a trick.

Back to the game, one of the slytherin chaser has the quaffle and try to shoot it at the middle hoop, JJ was at the left hoop at the time but still managed to block it by doing a sorta flip that makes the end of the broom hit the quaffle. Angelina grabs the quaffle and goes to the slytherin hoops, this time the keeper saw Katie Bell and was ready. He was too busy watching her, since he was so sure that Angelina was going to pass the quaffle at her, that he didn't wasn't able to block the quaffle since Angelina didn't pass it to Katie but shot it in herself.

Meanwhile with Fred and George, they were doing all they could to hit the buldgers at the slytherin team-and they were doing a really good job- then they had a brilliant idea, they looked down at Malfoy who finally stood up and was getting on his broom. When he was about three feet above the ground, Fred smacked the buldger at it hit him, so before Malfoy could get high up he was plowed into the ground by a buldger. He landed on his back so he could see Fred and George grinning at him, he scowled and tried to get back up but had a really hard time because he was hurting all over.

Harry saw what happened to Malfoy and grinned, then he saw a streak of gold, he looked aroudn adn saw the snitch, since Malfoy was out of the way he went after it a little slower than he would usually do. He dives for a while then pulls his broom up a little so he is going straight foward instead of down, then when he was a little bit under JJ he goes upward then he grabs the snitch which was about ten feet away from JJ. When the match was over gryffindor won and the score was:  
Slytherin: 0

Gryffindor: 170

That night in the gryffindor common room there was a big celebration, every one was celebrating and congratulation the team for a job well done. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in a corner silently talking, Ron was really upset about the game because when every one saw how James stopped that 1 quaffle they all thought that he was the better keeper. Ron still didn't want to say anything because Fred and George gave him another warning after the game, so he just sat there and sulked.

Meanwhile JJ, Harry, Lavender, and Pavarti were having a conversation with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy and of coarse the conversation was telepathic.

_"So what's going on in there"_ asks Pansy, _"a celebration" _Lavender replied _"lucky you" _stated Crabbe _"yeah, our common room is the complete opposite cause there all sulking about the loss" _Goyle added, _"Yeah well, their not the only ones sulking" _said JJ _"what do you mean" _asks Pansy _"Ron's sulking cause every one thinks JJ is a kick ass keeper" _said Harry _"why won't he say anything?" _Crabbe and Goyle asked. _"Probably because Fred and George warned them about dissin' JJ" _answered Pavarti. There conversation went on a little longer until they decided to say good bye so they could go to sleep, since the day pretty much exhausted them.

the end for now, and once again I hae a really lame ending, I'm like really stuck on trying to think up of good endings, oh well, Please review and tell me what you think. My ending sucks so I hope the action in the quidditch game made up for it


	9. Chapter 9: Asking 'em to the Dance

Asking people to the dance

It was a week since the quidditch game was over and the slytherins are still sulking but after Dumbledore made some announcements their spirits were lifted a little, Dumbledore said that a Halloween dance was coming up in a week. Everyone at Hogwarts were really excited, especially the girls who were always whispering and giggling about who they wanted to ask to the dance.

While Harry and co. were sitting in class waiting for the teacher to come in they over heard some of the girls talking.

"Who do you want to go to the dance with?" some girl asked her friend "I totally want Harry or James Potter to ask me, though I guess I wouldn't mind Crabbe and Goyle if Harry or James are already taken." "Yeah me too, but I bet that they already have dates to the dance, I mean practically every girl in Hogwarts want to go with them." Harry and the others didn't hear the rest but they had a pretty good idea what the rest was.

"Looks like you guys are pretty popular with the girls here at Hogwarts" Lavender commented "whatever" was all the guys could reply. "So, who are you guys asking to theh dance?" Pavarti asked while the other two girls just leaned foward to hear what their answer was "I don't know yet" JJ replied and the other guys just shrugged. "Do you guys have dates?" asked Goyle, "Nope" the girls answered.

Before lunch even started Harry was asked out by at least 50 girls, it looked liked there was supposed to be more but he tried to avoid them. JJ got asked out by at least 50 girls too since all the girls that asked Harry to teh dance had friends with them to aske JJ out. Crabbe and Goyle were asked out by at least 20 girls, and Lavander, Pavarti, and Pansy was asked out by at least 40 guys. Of coarse all the members of Neglected answered with a simple "sorry, but wer'e not really sure if we're going to the dance and if we do go and we need dates we'll come and tell you" that left a lot of girls giggling and whispering.

When they got into the great hall a lot of girls were looking at them while whispering and giggling just like school girls would do. They got there late because they were trying to avoid people who were gonna ask them out that they ended up having to sit next to Malfoy and his gang. While they sat down Malfoy came over and said "You like having all the girls attention don't you? Probably because you never had their attention before" there was also a smirk on his face but it disappeared as soon as Goyle said "Well at least girls want to ask us out, I don't see any girls asking you to the dance". Malfoy just glared and sat back downt to eat his lunch.

When lunch was over they went to the Care of Magical Creatures, when they got there they saw Hagrid already there waiting for them and they saw what looked like a fence in back of him, but they couldn't see what he had in the fence. "Hey Hagrid, what's behind the fence?" asked Harry, "Sorry, 'arry can't tell ya' just yet, we gotta wait fo' the others" Harry just nodded and went to sit under the tree, with the others, for some shade since it was getting hot because it was the middle of the day. When everyone was there they went over to where the rest of the students were standing.

When he had everyone's attention Hagrid lead them to where the fence was "All righ' come on now, righ' this way, hurry up don't wanna keep them waiting". When they got to the fence they were greeted with the sight of a Bowtruckles. "Okay who can tell me wha' these creatures are called," Hagrid asked, he looked around and Hermione was the only on with her hand up, then JJ raises his hand, so instead of picking Hermione he picked JJ "'kay James wha' are these?'' "Their called Bowtruckes" JJ answered. "Who can tell me what they eat" Hermione hand went shot up into the air, Hagrid looked around and saw that even Harry's hand was in the air " all righ' 'arry what do they eat?" Hermione put her hand down looking disappointed while Harry answered the question "They eat woodlice or fairy eggs". "Okay who can tell me something about them, Hermione's hand went up once again but so did Lavender's, "'kay Lavender" "They guard trees of extremely high quality used to make wands and if they are angered by humans they can take your eyes out" as soon as she said that almost every one stepped back, teh only ones that didn't go back were Harry, JJ, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Lavender, and Pavarti. "All right, 15 points to gryffindor for answerin all those questions correctly" said Hagrid before he started the lesson.

When class was over they had dinner, at dinner Malfoy was telling his friends that he wasn't scared of the Bowtruckles and that they weren't that bad. "How would you know they weren't that bad you didn't go near them. Oh and you weren't scared? Yeah right you were cowering in fear behind Granger over there" remarked Pavarti, Ron was about to open his mouth when Goyle spoke up "I wouldn't say anything _Weasel _because if I remember correctly you were hiding behind Granger too." Ron and Malfoy just blushed, turned away and went back to eating their dinner.

The Halloween Dance is tomorrow and Harry and his friends still don't have anyone to go with. Harry was walking around school thinking of a girl that he can go with, most of the girls that asked him during the biginning of the week already found someone else because they thought that he already found a date. He was walking around thinking and then he thought about his friends, thinking that they didn't have any one to go with he went to go look for them. First he went to look for Pansy and he found her in the library looking for a book for transfiguration. He went up to her and asked "Do you have a date to the dance?" Pansy looked up from her book and said "No, why" Harry grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't have a date so, do you wanna, you know, go together?" "Sure why not" replied Pansy. "Okay so I'll meet you at the door tomorrow night at seven, 'Kay" said Harry "OK see you there" replied Pansy, with that said Harry left the library to go to quidditch practice.

Crabbe and Goyle were walking around the corridor lthining of someone that would go to the dance with them, turns out that the girls that asked them figured they found a date and asked someone else to go to the dance with them. As they were walking down a hall they bumped into Lavender and Pavarti, "Hey guys" they greeted, Crabbe and Goyle greeted them and then they were struck with a brilliant idea, "Do you guys have dates to the dance?" "No, why?" the girls asked "We don't have dates either and we were wondering if you guys would go with us?" they asked hopefully. The girls thought for a while then said yes, so it was all set Lavender and Crabbe would go to the dance together and Pavarti and Goyle would go together.

JJ was walking down to quidditch to quidditch practice thinking about the dance, 'the dance is tomorrow and I still couldn't find a date' he thought. He talked to Lavender, Pavarti, and Pansy a while ago the all had dates to the dance already, he just sighed and walked to the quidditch field, 'I think about it later' he thought as he walked up to the others.

When practice was over JJ walked into the great hall for dinner closely followed by Harry "So, did you find someone?" asked Harry, "No I can't find anyone" he replied "Why don't you ask Angelina she hasn't found anyone yet." Harry suggested, "Yeah I guess I'll ask her" said JJ.

When they got into the great hall they found the others waiting for them at their usual table, unfortunately Malfoy and his gang were there too. As they were eating their dinner Angelina passed by their table. JJ turns around in his seat and talks to Angelina, "Do you have a date to the dance yet Angelina" "No" Angelina answers, "I don't have a date either so do you want to go together?" JJ askes hopefully, "Sure I'll go with you" replies Angelina. Then she leaves and JJ continues to eat his dinner.

Hermione looks at James with a sad look on her face, she had some how started having feelings for him, she was going to ask him to the dance after dinner but it turns out he asked Angelina. Hermione just sighed and continued eating her dinner. Since Ron didn't have a date he asked Hermione and since Hemione couldn't get another date she accepted Ron's offer.


	10. Chapter 10: The Day of the Dance

Halloween Dance

It was the day of the dance and everyone was more excited than ever. Dumbledore said that they could wear whatever they want so Harry was busy deciding what to wear, he was in the dormitories looking in his trunk for something to wear. While he was deciding Ron came into the dormitory, he looks over at Harry and said "Why don't you just pick some random outfit, I mean all those rags you wear are basically the same" Harry looked up at Ron and smirked "You think my clothes are rags huh? Well shows what you know, I got a bunch of new ones over the summer." Ron just scowled at him and went to look for something to wear in his trunk, Harry wanting to piss him off a bit went over and said "I wouldn't talk if I were you, most of your clothes are hand-me-downs" Ron just glared at him and went back to looking for something to wear. Harry went back to his trunk and decided to wear a blood red shirt with a black dragon on the front, pitch black jeans, and white and dark blue sneakers. With that he went down to the common room to wait for the others so they can go down to breakfast together.

Meanwhile in JJ dorm, JJ was looking in his trunk for something to wear that night when Fred and George woke up, they look over to him and ask "What are you doing?" "Looking for something to wear tonight" "Oh" then the twins went out to take a shower. JJ looked into his trunk again and decided to wear a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt over it dark blue pants, and some white sneakers. Then he went down to the common room where he met Harry, so they sat there talking, waiting for the girls so they could go down to breakfast together.

Meanwhile Lavender and Pavarti were kinda arguing with Hermione, "Look why don't you just shut the fuck up!" shouted Lavender "Why should I? I have as much right to be here as much as you!". Obviously Lavender and Pavarti were talking about the dance, Hermione was looking for something to wear when they suggested that she should straiten her hair. Hermione was still a little bitchy because she's not going to the dance with JJ that she just snapped at them, so then this fight started up. The fight ended with Hermione storming out of the girls' dormitories. Lavender finally decided on wearing a reddish orange shirt, pale blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, Pavarti chose a blue and red shirt, blue jeans that were sorta faded and plan white sneakers. Then they both went down where JJ and Harry were waiting and then they went down to the great hall where they were waiting for their slytherin friends.

Meanwhile in the slytherin house. In the girls dormitories Pansy was looking for something to wear to the dance. She's been there looking for something to wear for about half and hour, after putting back another outfit she finally decided on a dark green shirt, pale black pants and black and white sneakers. With that she went down to the common room to wait for Crabbe and Goyle.

In the boys' dormitories Crabbe and Goyle were having an argument with Malfoy. The argument is about their friendship with Harry. "Why are you friends with Potter!?!!??!" Malfoy shouted, "We can be friends with whoever we want!! You can't tell us who to be friends with" "We're slytherins we can't befriend gryffindors!" "Well then why are you friends with those gryffindors" after that comment Malfoy went storming out of the dormitory. Then Crabbe and Goyle went back to looking for something to wear to the dance tonight. Crabbe decided on some baggy black pants, white shirt with a black button up shirt over it with all the buttons undone,and black sneakers, and Goyle chose some pale blue baggy jeans, black and white long-sleeved shirt that looks like a sports jersey and black sneakers. Then they went down to the common room where they met up with Pansy then went down to the great hall to look for the others.

When they got down to the great hall they saw the others waiting for them at a table, so they went over and sat down, "looks like Malfoy and his gang aren't sitting with us today, thank god" noted Pansy "Yeah, they came a little after us so they got their own table" answered Lavender. Then they ate their dinner and then got up to ge to their classes.

After their classes were done they went back to their houses to change for the dance. When Harry finished getting dressed the spike his har and changed the gold earing on his left ear to silver and went down to the common room. (I forgeto to mention that the guys had their ears pierced Harry his left JJ right Crabbe left Goyle right) JJ also spiked his hair and left his silver earing on. When they got down they saw the girls there waiting for them, they waited a little longer for Angelina. When she came down they went to the great hall where they met up with the others.

When they went inside the great hall they were greeted with some muggle music. Harry and co. plus Angelina enjoyed it but Malfoy's group didn't really like muggle music execpt for Hermione though she thinks that wizard music is better than the music they were palying at the dance. They all danced for a while then they went to a table to sit for a while. While they were sitting at the table they talked for a while.

"So, you guys ready for the big tour?" JJ asked the others just nodded their agreement. "What tour?" aksed Angelina who looked confused, then the guys decided that they should tell her about the band but they had to make sure that she didn't tell anyone just yet. "We'll tell you but you have to make sure that you don't tell any one yet" said JJ "OK" said Angelina still a little confused.

"OK over the summer we formed a band called Neglected. Harry's the guitarist and singer, Goyle's the drummer, Lavender's plays the keyboard, Crabbe and Pavarti are the bassists, Pansy is the second guitarist and sghe also sings, and JJ was our manager but we he decided to join the band so now he's a third guitarist and sometimes he sings, we already had our first concert so now we're gonna tour Europe." said Harry. Angelina was impressed congratulated them on their sucess and then wished them good lick on their tour.

The dance went on normally since even Malfoy didn't want to ruin the dance for everyone cause he knows that if he says anything points will be taken away and he want's slytherin to win the house cup this year, also he didn't want anyone to be pissed off with him. After the dance Harry and co. talked a little more with Angelina about Neglected and explained their tour. They said that they'll be gone from school for November and be back either the ebd of November of the beginning of December. Before they went to bed they gave Angelina a ticket to their last concert of their tour which will be in London on Thanksgiving and since you can get out of Hogwarts to spend thanksgiving with your family Angelina can go to their concert.

I know the dance sucks since there isn't that much deatil but I really can't write dances and stuff like that. Also I know that one of the genre for this story is romance and that there is no romance at all cut I'll put it in on the next few chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11: Getting ready for the Tour

Getting Ready for the Tour

Neglected was leaving for their tour in a week so they had to get ready, so they spent most of their free time practicing in the room of requirement. Malfoy and the others were getting really suspicious but they just put it aside because they don't really about them anyway.

They were in their defense against the dark arts working on a few curses and counter curses, Harry ended up with Malfoy again but this time Malfoy didn't really suck at it this time. When they finished with their duel Prof. Potter gave them a report to do, they had to work in a group and he had to group them. Harry ended up with JJ but unfortunately they also ended up with Malfoy and Ron.

They got into their groups and started to work on the report. In Harry, JJ, Malfoy, and Ron's group things were pretty tense since they were shooting death glares back and forth. "When are we going?" Harry whispers to JJ "Day after tomorrow" JJ whispered back, though they were whispering it was loud enough for Malfoy and Ron to hear. "What the hell are you talking about" Malfoy asks, "That's none of your damn business Malfoy" Harry replied, "Where are you guys going and why are you leaving?" Ron asked, "Didn't we say that that's none of your damn business" JJ answered. "Well we're working on this report together and if you guys go we have to do all this work ourselves" said Malfoy, "This thing is due before Christmas we'll be back by the end of November and we'll work on this while were gone." said Harry.

DADA was their last class of the day and after class they went down to the Great Hall for dinner. They ended up having to sit next to Malfoy and co. again but that didn't really matter to them since they were leaving soon. During dinner they talked to each other like Malfoy and co. wasn' there, because they didn't bother to talk telepathicly, they just made sure that they didn't say anything that would give them away.

"Man, I so can't wait," said Lavender, "Yeah, this is so exciting" Pavarti replied, "Sometimes I can't believe this is happening" states Pansy while everyone just nodded their heads in agreement. "How long will it take?" asked Goyle, "A month at the least" answered JJ, "Where first?" asked Crabbe, "Some city a couple of miles from London" answered Harry.

Meanwhile Malfoy and co. were listening to their conversation though they were really confused, Hermione decided to be the one to ask them what it was about, "What are you guys talking about?" she asked "You'll have to find out for yourself" answered Pansy, "Well at least tell us how we can find out for ourselves" said Ginny "You'll find out sooner or later" sadi Harry. After that was said they got up and left the table.

When Ron went up to the boys' dormitories that night he was greeted by the sight of Harry packing his things, "Why are you packing your things?" he asks out of plain curiosity, "Didn't I say in DADA that I was leaving" says Harry not looking up from his packing. "Well why exactly are you leaving?" "I said you'll find out sooner or later so you'll just have to wait" said Harry as he closed his trunk and climbed into bed. The same thing happened with the others.

The days went by fast and it was finally time for Neglected to leave, they left after dinner. When they left everyone's eyes were on them since they just got up from their table used magic to make their luggage appear adn left the great hall. Everyoen being curios followed them out.

Before they left Angelina went up to them and wishe them good luck again, then Lilly and James went up to them, hugged them and also wished them good luck. Dumbledore also knowing about their band an tour went up to them and wished them good luck. Every one watched them with curiosity evident(is that a word) in their eyes but they didn't say anything. With that they got into a carrige and left.

Thanks for reviewing my story.

Also I'm really sorry for any mistakes I make in spelling, I'm kinda lazy to check for stuff and I also have projects I need to work on so I kinda did this in a hurry.

I don't think that people in London celebrate Thanksgiving but oh well it's my story and I want them to. Besides Thanksgiving break is how Malfoy and co. find out about Neglected.

I know JJ was killed when he was like two but I thought I would bring him back as 17 since he's supposed to be older than Harry.

Anyway thanks for the reviews

Please Review my story and tell me what you think.

Also I'm thinking of making a new one. If I put it up any time soon I hope you'll read it.


	12. Chapter 12: The tour

The Tour

Neglected had just finished another concert, they were in Greece and are now in a plane on their way back to London. But before they have their concert in London they're taking a little break, so they got about a week or so until they perform. So right now they were just sitting in a jet doing their own things.Harry was sitting in his chair writing a new song, JJ was playing his guitar in the seat right across the aisle from Harry. Crabbe was listening to music with his headphones, Lavender and Pavarti were talking quietly, Pansy was reading a book and Goyle was taking a short nap.

When the plane landed they all got off and and went into the airport. As soon as they got in a bunch of fans came up to them asking for their autographs and such. When that was all done they went into a limo and went off to the hotel they were staying in. When they got to their hotel room the first thing they did was look around. The room was big with a living room and seven doors leading to seperate bedroom. The lining room had a lot of fancy looking furniture and had a big red carpet in the middle of the room.

In Harry's room he had a king sized bed, some drawers, a closet, a desk, a bathroom, and a door leading to a balcony. JJ's room was basically the same as Harry's and the others' had the same room too. They all went into their their rooms, put their things away and went to sleep.

The next day, well, they decided to spend the next few days in their hotel room just relaxing and doing whatever they want. So Crabbe and Goyle were sitting in front of the wide screen tv playing video games, the girls were watching them play and Harry and JJ were just sitting around doing nothing in particular. After a while Crabbe and Goyle got bored playing so they all decided to watch a movie, Harry grabbed the remote and flipped through all the channels their really wasn't anything good to watch on so they just watched The Ring. After the movie was done they were either sitting around doing whatever they please or watching something on TV.

While everyone was watching another movie JJ was writing a letter, he didn't notice that Harry was behind him and was reading over his shoulder. Then Harry decided to speak up "Your giving Angelina a backstage pass?" JJ was a little startled at first but then he replied "Yeah, I thought we could talk after the concert to catch up on somethings". "You like her don't you" said Lavender, JJ didn't answer but there was a slight blush on his cheeks, "You do, don't you" teased Pavarti, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, so what if I like her," JJ finally admitted. After the teasing finally stopped JJ sent the letter and the backstage pass to Angelina.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Malfoy and co. were doing all they can to find out where Harry and co. were, Lilly and James wouldn't tell him, Dumbledore wouldn't either adn Snape didn't know where they were. Then they remembered that Angelina also went up to them to wish them good luck so she must know where they were, so they went around Hogwarts looking for her, they couldn't find her so they decided to ask her when they see her at breakfast the next day.

At breakfast, "Hey Angelina where are Harry and his friends?" Ron asked "Sorry, I can't tell you" answered Angelina "But why not?" said Hermione "I promised I wouldn't tell". Figuring that Angelina won't tell them no matter how much they left her alone. After they left an owl came down with a letter for Agelina, she opened the letter and saw that it was from JJ and that he was giving her a backstage pass for his upcoming concert, she smile and put the letter and the pass in one of the pockets in her robes.

That's it for now sorry it's so short I have other stuff I need to work on. I know that this chapter sucks but oh well, I'll try to make up for it in my next chapter which would be their concert.

You don't really have to review this chapter since I know it sucks but you can if you want.


	13. Chapter 13: Tickets and Backstage Passes

Tickets and Backstage Passes

Thanksgiving was nearing at Hogwarts and some students were getting ready to leave for thanksgiving break. Malfoy, Ron, and Ginny were going to spend Thanksgiving with Hermione so they were getting ready to go to their first ever muggle thanksgiving. At a particular compartment in the Hogwarts express sat Malfoy and co., they were talking about the muggle world, more like Hermione was explaining things while the others were asking questions.

When they got to Hermione's house they saw a bunch of luggage, when her parents came down Hermione asked "Where are you going?". Her parents looked at her and her mother replied "We're sorry but my mother is sick and we're going over there to help take care of her" "Oh OK" said Hermione looking a little disappointed. "We're really sorry, but we got you and your friends something" her dad said handing Hermione an envelope, "OK thanks dad" said Hermione as she watched her parents get into the car and drive away.

"Whay's in the envelpe?" Ginny asked "I don't know" started Hermione but when she looked inside the envelope "Oh my god I can't believe it" she exclaimed. "What is it?" Ron asked, "Tickkets and backstage passes to the Neglected concert" Hermione replied "What's neglected?" Malfoy asked. "Well I'm not really sure who they are but their some band. They became famous over the summer and they started touring Europe about a month ago. I think they said that they were only fifteen years old or something, anyway they are getting famous real fast. I can't believe that we got front row tickets and not to mention backstage passes" said Hermione.

"When's the concert?" asked Ron, "Tomorrow night" replied Hermione. "Oh, so what are we gonna do?" asked Ginny "How about we go into the living room and watch a bunch of movies" suggested Hermione "What's a movie?" asked Malfoy "Let's go into the living room and I'll show you" said Hermione. So they spent the rest of the night in front of the TV watching a bunch of movies.

Meanwhile, Neglected was getting ready for their big concert, they just came out of their studio after their band practice. They went into their hotel to get some sleep though they didn't really sleep since they were anxious about the concert. In Harry's room, he had just finished writing a new song and he was looking it over and making changes in it so that they could play it at the concert, he was really nervous but also excited, after this he would go back to Hogwarts, and he didn't really want to face Ron or the others. Also he heard that Dudley and the Dursleys will be there, he grinned at that though, he can't wait to show them that he wasn't a worhtless piece of shit like they called him. He also can't wait because his parents will be there to watch him and even Remus who is also bringing Sirius though he will be in dog form. Harry suddenly sighed, he wished that they had caught Peter and that Sirius was innocent 'it's not fair, he didn't do anything" he thought, and with that he drifted of to sleep.

In JJ's room, JJ was sitting in bed playing his guitar, which he always does when he can't sleep or he's just plane bored. He was nervous and excited about the concert that he couldn't sleep, he also can't wait to see Angelina again, he didn't know when it happened but all he knows is that he really likes her. He also can't wait to see Sirius, he heard a lot of things about him from Harry and now he's really excited to meet him, he also wan't to meet Remus Lupin, Harry said that he was a werewolf so he can't wait to meet him either. Finally feeling sleepy he put is guitar away and went to sleep.

In Lavender's room, she was sitting on her bed with the lamp on and was writing on her diary, In her diary:

I can't believe this is actually happening I mean come on how many kids go on tour of Europe. We're totally working our way to the top, we're already becoming really famous all over Europe. I can't wait till tomorrow, this has got to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

In Crabbe and Goyle's room, their not sharing the same room but their both asleep so nothing exciting going on there. In Pnasy's room, Pansy was sitting on her bed and thinking. 'I can't wait for this concert I also can't wait to go back to Hogwarts, at the beginning of the year when the other slytherins found out that I was friends with gryffindors, not to mention Harry Potter, they said I was worthless. They also called Crabbe and Goyle that but they only told them that once since the first time they said that they knocked the shit out of them. But Crabbe and Goyle aren't always with me and I can't really do anything so they continue to taunt me, well I'm gonna prove them wrong when I get back to Hogwarts, I'm gonna show them that I'm not a worthless piece of shit.' with that she went to sleep. Pavarti wasn't anything different, she sat on her bed writing in her diary, she was writing pretty much the same thing as Lavender.

That's it for this chapter. Please Review. The next chapter will be the concert. so yeah Please Review


	14. Chapter 14: The concert

The Concert

Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, and Ron were getting ready for the concert, they left the house and got a cab and went to the place where they were holding the concert. When they got to there seats they saw Angelina, who had the seat next to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a really surprised look on her face.

"My parents gave us tickets, why are you here?" said Hermione.

"I got tickets" she replied while Hermione looked at her stangely.

"How did you get tickets, this thing was sold out for about a month, and besides aren't you a pureblood" said Hermione.

"Yeah, well I got a friend who gave me tickets" replied Angelina.

"Oh really, who?" asked Hermione, and before Angelina could reply the lights started to dim and the concert was about to start.

It was still dark when the music started playing then a bunch of lights started shining on the people on the stage. When they saw who was on the stage they gasped, they saw yugi and co. Hermione and the others couldn't believe that they were Neglected. The music continues then Harry steps up to the mic.

Harry :

It starts with one thing

I don't know why

it doesn't even matter how hard you try

keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme to explain it two times

All I know time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendullum swings

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away.

In the audience Malfoy and the others were staring at him in complete shock, they didn't know he could sing, let alone rap. Then JJ steps up to the mic and says his part.

JJ:  
Its so unreal

I didn't look out below

watch the time go

right out the window

trying to hold on didn't even know

wasting it all just to watch you go

I kept everything inside

and even though I tried

It all fel apart

What it meant to me will eventually be

A memory of a time

In the audience, Angelina was smiling, she knew about their band but she didn't know that they were that good. Next to her, Ron was fuming, he already hated JJ for beating him at quidditch and now well basically he was jealous because JJ is a lot better than him at a lot of things and that he was getting really famous. Somewhere else in the audience, James and Lilly were really proud of their kids for making it this far, and next to them sat Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Remus watch them with interest, he never knew that Harry had such musical talent, and he was gald that he would be able to meet JJ after the show. Sirius was sitting in his seat watching them, he knew that Harry was talented but not like this, also he was glad that James, Lilly, and JJ were back. They continue to watch the show as Pansy breaks into the chorus

Pansy:  
I tried so hard

and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

But in the end it doesn't even matter

Malfoy's jaw dropped even lower than it was before, he never knew that Pansy could sing.

JJ:  
One thing I don't know why

it doesn't even matter how hard you try

keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme to remind myself how

I tried so hard

desipte of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm suprised I got so far.

Harry:

Things aren't the way they were before

you wouldn't even recognize me any more

not that you knew me back then

but it all comes back to me

in the end

I kept everything inside and even though I tried

it all fell apart

what it meant to me was will eventually be

a memory of a time when

Pansy:

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

but in the end it doesn't even matter

Harry:  
I've put my trust in you

pushed as far as I can go

for all this

there's only one thing you should know

JJ:

I've put my trust in you

pushed as far as I can go

for all this

there's only one thing you should know

Pansy:

I tried so hard and got so far

But in the end it doesn't even matter

I had to fall to lose it all

but in the end it doesn't even matter

When the song ended the audience burst into applause. The concert continued with them playing a bunch of their other songs.

After the concert ended Malfoy and co. went back stage, when they got there once again they met up with Angelina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"I got backstage passes" Angelina simply replied.

"Potter geve them to you didn't he" said Malfoy.

"So what if he did" said Angelina.

No more was said as they showed their passes to the man that was there and went back to meet Neglected.

Meanwhile with Neglected, James,Lilly, Remus, and Sirius just left them after talking for a while. JJ was glad that he could meet his dad's friends and Harry was just happy that the could he them again.

That's it for now. Pls. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15: Backstage

Backstage

Malfoy and co. -and Angelina who was with them- were walking backstage towards the room that Neglected was in, Angelina was really calm while the others were really nervous. As they got closer to the room they got mor nervous (with the exception of Angelina of course) when they got there the door was already open so they looked inside. They saw the girls talking, Goyle listening to music on his headphones, Crabbe playing video games on his game boy (he bought on during thier break), Harry playing some random tune on his guitar and JJ writing something. Harry looked up from his guitar and spotted them at the doorway.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" he said, -though it was more to Angelina than anyone else- as soon as he said that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at them. Angelina greeted them while the others just remained silent. They moved their stuff a bit so that they could sit down, when they were all seated they started to talk.

"So, what did you think?" asked Pansy, while the other members of Neglected just looked at them waiting for an answer.

"You guys were great out there" said Angelina.

"Thanks" they replied.

JJ then looks over to where the others were sitting and asked "What did _you_ guys think of the concert?"

Malfoy liked them but he didn't want to admit it so he just said "I guess it alright for some muggle music"

JJ just replied with a simple "Whatever you say Malfoy, whatever you say" then he looks over to the others "what about you guys?"  
Ron also liked them but he didn't want to admit it so he just said "It's...okay, not that good but okay"

_I don't think they mean what they say _said Lavender_, Me neither, I think they like it but they just won't admit it, _agreed Pavarti_, Yeah well what do you expect from them? _asked Harry, _Yeah they would never admit that they like something we did, at least not after what's going on in school _said GoyleWhile they were having their little 'conversation' the others were looking at them strangley,when their eyes went back to normal they didn't say anything.

Harry looks over to the girls and asks "So, what did you think of it?"  
"It's okay..." Ginny replied.

"I think it's alright" said Hermione then she says "I didn't know that you guys were Neglected".

"Shows that you don't know everything" said Pansy though she said it under her breath so Hermione couldn't understand what she said though she did hear her say something.

"What did you say" Hermione asked suspiciously(A/N: is that how you spell it)

"Nothing" Pansy replied. Hermione figured it was some insult but didn't push it 'cause she had no proof.

"So, why don't you tell us what you think about our songs" asked Goyle.

Malfoy looked at him then replied, "I told you it alright for muggle music"

"And what do you know about muggle music" said Harry with a smirk, Malfoy didn't respond, instead he just crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

"So Angelina, what's goign on at Hogwarts?" JJ asked. After Angelina filled them in with what they missed at Hogwarts they talked about their band again.

"It's not that great" said Malfoy.

"No body was asking you ferret" said Harry.

"Ferret?" asked JJ confused.

"Last year our defense against the dark arts teacher turned him into a ferret" said Harry while smirking at Malfoy.

"Hmm," said JJ while looking at Malfoy and the others, "You guys are quite a weird group, I mean Malfoy over there's a ferret, you two Weasley are basically weasels, but wait Hermione isn't an animal, what are you the odd one out?"

"Well during second year Hermione sorta messed up a poly juice potion and got herself turned into a cat, well sorta" replied Harry

"Cat, that'll do I guess. Your group is just full or animals ain't it" said JJ

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up" shouted Malfoy who was majorly pissed.

"What can't take a little teasing?" asked Crabbe.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up to" said Ron.

"I'd shut up if I were you" said Harry who was really calm, "You can't do magic outside of Hogwarts and we could call those guards out there to come in and take you out." That shut up Malfoy and the others. So they continued talking with Malfoy and the others stayed out of conversation as much as possible. Then the conversation somehow went to Voldemort, then it ended up on deatheaters. Malfoy who's dad was a deatheater stayed really quiet. But when they mentioned something about the Malfoy's being faithful servants Malfoy got pissed again.

"Shut the hell up!" Malfoy shouted while standing up with his fists clenched. The guards who were passing by the door cmae inside to see what all the shouting was about. When they got in they saw Malfoy who looked like he was gonna hurt Harry, so they grabbed them by the arms and threw him out; he was soon followed by Ron and the others.

Sorry, that this chapter isn't all that great. I couln't think of anything to do for this chapter since I didn't want Neglected to seem stuck up by bragging. Ok so please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter they'll be going back to Hogwarts.

Oh yeah, if you could check out my other story 'Isn't Love Complicated'


	16. Chapter 16: Welcome Back

Welcome Back

Their concert was over and so was their tour of Europe, so now Neglected was going back to school. They arrived at the great hall around dinner time.

Harry, JJ,Pansy, Lavender, Pavarti, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the great hall and as soon as they came in all of the students eyes were on them. Malfoy, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, not to mention Angelina, came back the day before and they told everyone about Neglected. Well more like Angelina told everyone, since they said she could, and Malfoy and co. saying that they weren't all that good.

After dinner most of the students went up to them and started asking them questions, some even asked for their autograph.

When everything was done and all the students were gone, Neglected went up to thier dorms to sleep. The next day was Saturday and it was also the day when all the students can go to Hogsmeade (**Is that how you spell it?)**.

When they arrived they all went their seperate ways. It was JJ's first time at Hogsmeade so he didn't really know where he was going, so eventually he got lost. The problem was he had to meet the others in half an hour because they were going to perform. After wandering around for about five minutes he bumped into Angelina.

"Oh JJ, where are the others?" Angelina asked.

"Around somewhere, I'm supposed to meet them in 'bout 20 minutes but I'm kinda lost" he answered sheepishly.

"Where are you supposed to meet them?"

"The Three Broomsticks or something like that"

"Oh, I was just on my way there, do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Sure that would be great, thanks"

"No problem"

So after walking for about five minutes, they finally reached the Three Broomsticks. When they went inside they were greeted by Harry and the others.

"Hey JJ! We thought you got lost or something" said Goyle.

"Yeah well I did get lost. Lucky thing I bumped into Angelina" JJ replied.

"Yeah lucky thing" said Harry.

JJ and Angelina sat down with them and got some butterbeer. They drank for a while then Harry got up and said "Hurry up and finish, we still have to set up before we perform"

So they went to the place where they were gonna perform in and set up all their things. Then the people started to arrive, most were Hogwarts students who wanted to hear them perform to see if they were actually that good, there were some people from Hogsmeade, and the whole staff of Hogwarts was there too. When the peole quieted down they started to play.

Harry:

You're hiding something 'cuz it's burning through your eyes

I try to get it out but all I hear from you are lies

And I can tell your going through the motions

I figured you were acting out your part

Once again we're playing with emotion

Which one of us will burn until the end

Catalyst you insist to pull me down

You contradict the fact that you still want me around

And its all downhill from here

And its all downhill from here

JJ:

You good intentions slowly turn to bitterness

reoccuring episodes with each and every kiss

And I can tell your going through the motions

I figured you were acting out your part

Once again we're playing with emotion

Which one of us will burn until the end

Catalyst you insist to pull me down

You contradict the fact that you still want me around

And its all downhill from here

And its all downhill from here

Harry and JJ:

And I can't believe you pulled it off again

I'm runnign still it all sets in, you'll deny it till you're at your bitter end

And I can tell your going through the motions

I figured you were acting out your part

Once again we're playing with emotion

Which one of us will burn until the end

Catalyst you insist to pull me down

You contradict the fact that you still want me around

And its all downhill from here

And its all downhill from here

And you keep pulling me down, pulling me down, pulling me down

You contradict the fact that you still want me around

And its all downhill from here

And its all downhill from here

After they finished singing the audience burst into applause.

Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's short. And if you're want to know why I haven't updated in a while, It's because I got too much homework and my computer was also down for about a week because of this typhoon. Please review.

And could any of you be nice enough to read my other story 'Isn't Love Complicated' and tell me what you think about it PLEASE.

Also the song All Downhill From Here doesn't belong to me it belongs to New Found Glory.


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas Break

Chapter 17: Christmas Break

Harry and co. walked into the Great Hall where everyone is talking excitedly. After everyone quieted down Dumbledore stood up and made and announcement. "As you all know, yesterday was the last day" at this many students cheered, "and today is the starting of your Christmas break. The Hogwarts express will be at the Hogsmeade station at ten o' clock today to take the people who are spending the holidays with their families back to their homes. So I would like to wish all of you a Happy Christmas."

After that was said he sat back down and everyone started eating breakfast. After breakfast was done the students who were going home went up to their dormitories to get their things. Harry looked around at the students who were left. Many of the students were staying at Hogwarts and very little were going home. All the members of Neglected were staying at Hogwarts but unfortunately for them so were Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley.After they finished eating breakfast they all went their seperate ways.

Harry was walking down a hall when he bumped into Malfoy.

"Watch where your going Potter" sneered Malfoy.

"Why don't you watch where your going" replied Harry

"Why should I" said Malfoy

"Then why should I" said Harry

" Stop repeating what I say Potter"

"you can't tell me what to do"

"In case you forgot Potter, I'm a prefect"

"Does it look like I care"

"You should if you don't want to get into trouble"

At that Harry looked like he was thinking then he suddenly smirked "Well, what if I want to get in trouble"

That wasn't the response that Malfoy expected so he was slightly surpirsed.

"What's the matter Malfoy, cat got your tongue" and with that Harry left Malfoy.

JJ on the other hand was in the quidditch pitch. He was just walking around absent mindly that he didn't see that someone was in front of him so he bumped into him, JJ quickly apologized and looked up.

"Hey! watch where your going dumbass" yelled Ron.

JJ looked at Ron and said "All right man no need to get all bitchy over it"

"Why don't you just shut the hell up"

"You can't tell me to shut up weasel"

"Well I am a prefect"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Watch your mouth Potter you don't want me to take points away from you" said Ron with a slight smirk.

"Well I am the Head Boy and I did say I was sorry but you had to go and call me a dumbass so the points should be deducted from you" said JJ. At that the smirk disappeared from Ron's face. He tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.

"What's the matter weasel can't think of anything to say" and with that he walked back to the castle.

Meanwhile, Lavender and Pavarti were in the Gryffindore common room, Lavender was playing around on her keyboard while Pavarti was playing around on her bass. They were busy playing when Hermione walked in, they stopped and looked up at Hermione who took one look at them and went to sit down on a couch. There were some students were in the common room and the only available seat was the one right next to Lavender and Pavarti.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Hermione trying to sound nice since it was almost and she didn't really want cause any trouble.

"Knock yourself out" answered Lavender not even looking up at her.

"Can you guys move your stuff then" asked Hermione still trying to sound polite.

"Why?" asked Pavarti.

"Well I can't sit down if your stuff is there" Hermione pointed out.

"Whatever" said Lavender, then she and Pavarti took all of their stuff off the seat so Hermione could sit down.

Hermione sat down and started to read her cook while Pavarti and Lavender continued to play. Things were going quite well until...

"Could you guys quit that?" asked Hermione who was starting to get really annoyed.

"Quit what?" asked Pavarti still not looking up at Hermione.

"Quit playing. I'm trying to read and all that music is really bothering me and I can't concentrate" said Hermione trying to sound nice.

"Why should we? We were here first and besides you were the one that wanted to sit here so if it bothers you so much why don't you go sit somewhere else." responded Lavender.

Hermione looked around but there still weren't any other seats available and she didn't want to get up so she just sat there and tried to read with the music. But after a while she started getting really annoyed. "Could you stop playing those damn things."

"I thought Prefects weren't allowed to cuss." said Lavender, though she never looked up at Hermione.

"I don't care I'm trying to read this book so why don't you two just go somewhere else!" shouted Hermione. By now all eyes in the common room were on them.

"Look Granger we were here first. And nobody seems to have a problem with our playing so why don't you just get off your lazy ass and go somewhere else. And for god's sake it's christmas break, you should be enjoying yourself and not sitting around reading some damn book. One month with no studying won't kill you" said Pavarti getting real pissed at Hermione.

Hermione didn't say anything for a while then "I, unlike you, want to actually get good grades, and besides I could send you to detention for insulting a prefect"

"Our grades are fine, and so what see if we care if you give us detention or not" said Lavender.

With nothing left to say Hermione grabbed her book and walked out of the gryffindor common room.

Nothing interesting happened to Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. So they all did their own thing for a while then they met up again at dinner. While st dinner Dumbledore made an announcement at the students that didn't go home.

"We have a guest for Christmas this year" he started. Many students looked around.

"The Ministry of Magic thought that it would be for the best if they sent some one over to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year." This caught Harry's attention, he was leaning towards Dumbledore on his seat waitign to hear what comes next.

"So I wouls like you all to welcome Mr. Percy Weasley." Harry looked over to Fred and George who were scowling...

That's it for this chapter. Review! Please!


	18. Chapter 18: Snow Wars

Note: remember that everything that is in italics is them talking in telepathy.

Chapter 18

When Harry came down to the common room he saw that it was empty except for Fred, George, Lavender, Pavarti, and JJ. He walked up to them and sat down next to JJ.

"Can you beliece it?!" shouted Fred who still looked mad

"Percy, Here at Hogwarts!" exclaimed George

"What's so bad about that?" asked Lavender

"Well Percy is the biggest git in the entire world" the twins said together.

_What's going on with them_ JJ asked Harry. _Well Fred and Goerge really hate Percy _replied Harry while watching Fred and George who were going into a rant about Percy. _But why do they hate him so much? _asked Lavender. _I'm not really sure, mayber they hated him for being a prefect and head boy_ answered Harry _But that's not much of a reason to hate someone _said Pavarti _Yeah, wel, Percy was always bragging about that and kept telling Fred and George that they should be a little more like him and I guess he just annoyed the hell out of them_ replied Harry. The others just agreed as they continued to listen to Fred and George.

During breakfast Fred and George sat with Harry and co. when Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came up to them they were confused at first but when Harry explained things they just nodded and sat down to eat. When they finished eating breakfast they went out side.

While they were outside Fred and Geroge spotted Percy. They both had identical grins on their faces. Then Fred grabbed a bunch of snow, made a snowball and threw it at Percy. Percy, who was looking the other way, got hit in the back of the head. Perxcy quickly turned around and shouted "Who did that?"

He looked straight at Fred and Geroge who were trying to look innocent though it wasn't very convincing. Percy glared at them one more time and then turned away to continue working on some things. But as soon as his back turned to them George hurled another snowball at him and it hit him on the shoulder. Percy turned around and glared at the twins.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked trying his best to stay calm.

"What did we do?" Fred asked still trying to look innocent.

"Don't even bother trying to look innocent because I know that you two were the ones doing it"

"Doing what?" asked George.

"Throwing snowballs at me"

"Who said we were throwing snowballs"

"Don't lie to me"

"What do you mean lying, Do you have any proof that we were the ones thowing the snowballs?"

Instead of answering their question Percy looked at Harry and asked "Harry, Were Fred and George the ones throwing snowballs at me?"

Since he didn't want the twins to get in trouble with Percy he told him that he wasn't paying any attention to them so he didn't know wether they were the ones throwing the snowballs or not. Percy didn't want to stay outside any more so he gathered his things and went inside.

"Well that's it for our fun then" said George

"What do you mean?" asked Goyle

"Well now that Percy went back inside who else can we use for a target" answered Fred

So they sat around for a while, then Malfoy and his crew (Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Blaise Zabini) walk out of the castle.

"Looks like we have new targets now" said Geroge with a grin. He grabs a bunch of snow then throws it staight at Ron's head. Ron quickly turned around to see who threw the snowball. Then he saw Fred and George grinning at him. He got real pissed, grabbed a bunch of snow and threw it staight at George who ducked so the snowball hit Goyle instead. Ron burst out laughing when the snowball hit Goyle but he suddenly stopped because Goyle threw one straight at his face.

After he wiped the snow off his face Ron threw another snowball at Goyle, who moved out of the way so the snowball hit Lavender. She got really pissed and hurled a bunch of snowballs at Ron, but Ron managed to go behind Malfoy. so Malfoy got hit by all the snowballs. Malfoy got really pissed at Lavender and threw as much snow as he could at her but she managed to hide behind Crabbe. Crabbe then grabbed some snow and threw it, but he wasn't really aiming so he hit Hermione instead of Malfoy. Hermione wasn't expecting to get hit with a snowball so she was caught by surprise and she fell of the bench she was sitting on. Pavarti and Pansy burst out laughing but was suddenly cut short when Hermione threw snowballs at them both. Getting real mad at her they both threw snowballs at her. A few hit her but most of them hit Blaise Zabini who was right next to Hermione.

While the others were pelting snowballs at each other Harry and JJ were just sitting down on a bench watching the others having a snowball fight which was starting to turn into a snow war. They just sat there for a while, the amusement clear on their faces, when JJ was suddenly hit by a snow ball that was thrown by Ron and Harry was hit by one that Malfoy threw. Both of them stood up and started throwing snowballs at Ron and Malfoy.

They kept throwing snowballs at each other until it was too dark to see. Then they all went inside the castle to get warmed up and change out of their wet clothes. When they were done changing they went down to the great hall for some dinner, and then after dinner they went back ro their dormitories to get some sleep since the whole "snow war" tired all of them out.

There's the eighteenth chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the really lame ending. Please review and tell me what you think. And sorry that it took so long...I got a load of homework to do for school. So yeah, hopefully the next chapter will come soon.


	19. Chapter 19 : Christmas

When Harry woke up, the first thing he saw was the pile of presents that were on the foot of his bed. He was about to reach for one of the presents but he saw that Ron was starting to wake up. After their little "snow war" he and Ron have been fighting a lot more. He wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with Ron right now so he quickly changed, grabbed his gifts, and went down to the common room. When he got there he saw that the others were already there, including Fred and George. When everyone saw him they greeted him and then they went back to opening their gifts. Harry put his gifts down and sat down next to George. He grabbed the gift that was closest to him and started to open it.

It was from Mrs. Weasley, she gave him the usual sweater; it was green with a crimson H on the front. He put the sweater down next to him and grabbed the next gift which was from Angelina. He was about to open it when he heard a scream coming from the boys dormitories.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! FRED!!!!!!!! GEORGE!!!!!!!!" The screaming was coming from Ron.

Harry looked over to the twins who both had identical grins on their faces.

"What did you give them?" asked Pavrti.

"Nothing really..." replied George

"Just a huge rubber spider" finished Fred

"Is that all?" asked JJ

"Well not really..." started Fred

"We just put a charm on it so that it moves around" finished George.

After he said that everyone burst out laughing. Forgetting about Ron they went back to opening all of their presents. Harry grabbed Angelina's present, which was next to him and stated to open it, when he got all the wrapping paper off he saw that it was a Broom Sevice Kit. A/N: Is that what it's called? I kinda forgot... He smiled and thanked Angelina for her gift; he was glad that he got one since he sorta trashed the one Hermione gave him. The next gift he opened was from Pansy. She gave him this really nice leather jacket with his initials on it. He opened the next present which was from Hagrid; It was a small miniture model of a dragon that moved and acted like a real one. He put the dragon down on the table and continued opening his other gifts.

When everyone finished opening their gifts they went downstairs to eat breakfast. When Pansy saw Harry she quickly ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the locket Harry" Pansy replied. The locket was a Christmas gift that Harry gave to Pansy. It was a beautiful gold and silver heart shaped locket.

"Hey, no problem and thanks for the jacket"

After breakfast everyone went outside to just sit around and relax. They were having a good time until Malfoy and his group came out.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said Ron who was glaring at the others, especially Fred and George.

"Look what the cat hacked up" replied JJ with a smile on his face. The others behind him just snickered while Ron turned red in the face.

"What the hell is your problem Potter" Malfoy said while glaring at JJ.

"What did I do now?" JJ replied with a slight smirk on his face. After that the group went silent for a while. Then Fred decided to break the silence.  
"So, Ron what happened to your spider"

Ron stopped glaring at JJ to glare at Fred.

"Shut the hell up Fred"

"Now Ron that's no way to speak to your brother" Fred replied.

"Jack off" was Ron's only reply.

"Why don't you jack off Weasley. We were here first," said Lavender

"Fine then. Let's go, besides we don't need to spend our time with this piece of garbage" said Ron while walking away

"Whatever dude" replied JJ

When Ron and the others were gone everyone started talking again. Their conversation was going on when all of a sudden Harry let out a cry of pain and put his hand over his scar.

"Harry! What's the matter?" asked JJ

"I don't know. All of a sudden my scar started to hurt" Harry replied

"Harry maybe it was you-know-who" said George

"Maybe it is. My scar didn't hurt any time this year until now" Harry replied while looking grim.

Well that's it . Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry it's a little late I had a few things that I needed to do so I couldn't get online. Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20 : Marauders Reunited

"Harry you should really tell mom and dad" said JJ.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine" insisted Harry.

"No your not" argued Lavender.

"What do you mean 'No your not'" asked Harry

"I talked to Dean a while back and he said that every night your having nightmares"

"How does he know that I'm having nightmares I could just be having some kind of dream?"

"Harry I really doubt that when you're tossing and turning and practically screaming, you're having a good dream." Says Angelina.

"Look I'm not telling anyone about this everything is gonna be okay"

"Harry do you really have to be so stubborn" asked Pansy

Harry stopped and thought about it for a while then he says "Yeah, sure, why not"

"HARRY AS YOUR BROTHER I COMMAND YOU GO TELL SOME ONE!" shouted JJ.

"FINE THEN I WILL!" Harry shouted back.

"About time" said Angelina

Then Hedwig flies down and lands on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig, my scar is starting to hurt again" greeted Harry.

"Harry, why are you telling that to an owl" said Goyle.

"Well you said to tell some one," replied Harry while smirking up at JJ.

"THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" shouted JJ

"Well the point is I told some one"

"Well I meant tell mom or dad or Dumbledore or some one, not a damn owl"

"Hey, you can't call my owl that," said Harry in a childish manner

"Harry, grow up," said Pansy

"But I already did" said Harry with amusement in his eyes.

"HARRY YOU WILL GO TELL MOM AND DAD RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" shouted JJ.

"NO I WON'T" Harry shouted back.

"RIGHT THIS MINUTE YOUNG MAN!"

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and gave JJ some strange looks. Harry was the first one to speak "Young man who the hell are you supposed you be? Some damn old geezer on the fucken street"

"Sorry about that I was kinda caught up in the moment," he said with a sheepish grin.

At that everyone started laughing.

"Hey Harry, what's that on Hedwig's leg?" asked Crabbe while pointing at Hedwig's leg.

"I don't know it looks like a letter" he replied with a shrug.

"Then why don't you open it?" pointed out Fred

"Oh, uh, ok then I will"

"Hey guys what's up with all of us?" asked George

"What do you mean?" asked JJ

"Well, it's like we're all really out of it today. It's like, I don't know, we're just acting really weird today"

"Hey, who knows? And I really don't care." Answered Harry while opening the letter.

"Holy Shit! No fucken way!" exclaimed Harry with his eyes going really wide.

"Harry! What's the matter! What's the letter say?" Asked JJ with panic in voice.

Harry didn't answer instead he just kept staring at the letter.

"HARRY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DOES THE DAMN LETTER SAY!"

But Harry still didn't say anything instead he just stared at the letter with shock written all over his face.

"HARRY, WHAT THE HELL! GIVE ME THAT DAMN LETTER!" commanded JJ. But Harry didn't listen he just kept staring at the letter and when JJ tried to grab the letter Harry moved it out of the way. By now Harry was really pale and JJ was red with anger.

"Harry what's in that letter anyway?" asked Pansy with concern in her voice.

"Uh…I…uh" stuttered Harry. No matter how hard he tries he can't seem to get the words to come out of his mouth.

"Harry what's wrong?" Pansy asked again. But Harry still couldn't answer her.

"HARRY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!WHY CAN'T YOU SPEAK DAMNIT! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN LETTER" shouted JJ. But no matter how hard he tried Harry still hasn't given him the letter and from the looks of it he doesn't plan on showing it to anyone.

"Uh, guys I gotta go" and with that Harry dashed of to the castle.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Lavender as they all watched Harry's retreating figure.

"I don't know but I don't thinks it's gonna be good" JJ answered grimly.

* * *

-LUNCH AT THE GREAT HALL-

Harry still hasn't told anyone what was in the letter, and whenever someone tried to get it out of him he just ignored them. _Ever since he got that damn letter he hasn't spoken a word to anyone_ thought JJ _something is going on and I'm gonna find out. Even if it's the last thing I do_.

The Great Hall was as noisy as ever, and since it was Saturday they had no classes. Every one was enjoying their meal when all of a sudden Dumbledore interrupts their meal.

"I have and announcement to make" he started "We will be having a new addition to the staff here at Hogwarts."

By now everyone that wasn't listening before was sitting on the edge of their seats silently waiting for Dumbledore to make his big announcement. Draco who was grabbing for a leg of chicken was now sorta frozen in that position with his mouth slightly open and his hand hovering over the one leg of chicken. Ron who was stuffing his face now stopped what he was doing and looked over at Dumbledore, there was still a piece of meat hanging from his partly opened mouth. Hermione and Ginny stopped their conversation with Blaise Zabini and looked at Dumbledore with curios and questioning gazes. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to make the big announcement. Even some of the teachers seemed to be surprised at what he said; it seemed like the only one's that know about this 'new addition' were Dumbledore, Hagrid, James, Lilly, and McGonagall Sorry if I spelt it wrong. Everyone was waiting looking at Dumbledore and they gave him all of their attention when he continued speaking.

"Some of you may know this new addition. He or they will be here to help me out with some things that I need to take care of. Without further ado, I would like you all to welcome…" he paused for a while and motioned his hand toward the doors then while the doors were opening then he said the person's name "Mr. Remus Lupin."

At first everyone was shocked to see the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher back at Hogwarts but as soon as they all got over the shock, everyone burst out clapping, that is everyone except the Slytherins who still hated him. The teachers on the other hand were really happy to see him, the only person who didn't seem happy was Snape, who had a scowl on his face and was glaring at James, who was grinning from ear to ear while giving Snape a somewhat evil and mischievous look. The Gryffindore students were the ones that were really clapping except all the younger years who didn't have Lupin before. The only Gryffindore's that didn't seem happy about Lupin were Hermione, Ron, and Ginny but they were part of Malfoy's crew now so they weren't really considered Gryffindore's. On the other hand all of the Gryffindore students seemed to light up with joy, even Harry who was still very grim and pale from the letter he got earlier seemed to brighten up.

As Lupin walked in, he was quickly followed by a huge black dog. At the sight of the dog Harry's face brightened up some more and so did the faces of all the others that were at the table with him since they all knew who the dog really was. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the other hand didn't seem that ecstatic.

At the teacher's table everyone seemed to be having different reactions about the dog. Lilly, James, and Hagrid were thrilled, so were Dumbledore and McGonagall but they didn't really show it that much. Snape's glare seemed to turn far fiercer as he glared at the dog who seemed to be glaring back, if that was even possible. But then the dog looked up and saw James, the glare seemed to have stopped and the previous scowl seemed to be replaced by a lopsided grin.

"What's up with the dog?" whispered some of the students as Remus and the dog walked by them.

"He's a werewolf, so maybe the dog's he's friend" answered the boy that was across the student who spoke up first.

"Yeah right! That's gotta be the dumbest thing I ever heard." And before an argument could break out between the two they were staring at the black dog that was currently running towards Harry and his friends.

"Hey Snuffles, how's it going" Harry greeted casually. The dog 'Snuffles' barked a greeting at Harry and licked his face once after hesitating for a while. The rest of the lunch went well without any other interruptions.

* * *

When Harry and his friends went to the quidditch field they met up with Remus and Sirius, who was covered by a long dark cloak.

"Hey, how is everything going?" greeted Sirius.

"Good" replied Harry "Where's mom and dad?"

"Meeting with Dumbledore" answered Remus.

"So did anything unusual happen?" asked Sirius.

"Well Harry got this le…" but JJ never finished his sentence because Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Harry got what?" asked Remus while Sirius just raised his eyebrow.

"Well, uh, I uh, got this…thing" replied Harry

"What thing?" asked Sirius

"I got this le-le-lemon"

"Lemon?"

"Yeah, I got this lemon from uh, Cambodia"

"Cambodia?"

"Uh… yeah"

"Why would you want a lemon from Cambodia?"

"Well we're not in Cambodia and uh, well, the lemons here are different from the lemons in Cambodia"

"Sure" replied Sirius while giving Harry one last glance. After that rather weird conversation things went back to normal. There were no more answers like Harry's 'lemon'. Sirius and Remus didn't notice that everyone was acting strange. And they also didn't notice the weird looks JJ has been giving Harry since he mentioned his 'lemon'.

* * *

While Harry and the others were talking with Sirius and Remus, Draco and his gang were hanging out in the garden. They were just talking and doing nothing in particular. Then when Ron turned his head he caught a glimpse of something. _'What was that' _he thought he was brought out of his train of thought when Hermione asked him a question. _'I could have sworn I saw Scabbers…err Peter Pettigrew. Nah, I must be seeing things…But was I? I mean was it really Pettigrew I saw or was I just seeing things? No, I must be seeing things…but am I?

* * *

_

"Can you believe that the Marauders are back at Hogwarts" Hagrid asked Dumbledore"Yes, I never really thought that would happen. Now all their missing is Peter Pettigrew" he replied with a grim look on his face. That was the end of their conversation about the Marauders. They didn't know anything about what Ron saw. Little did they know that Peter Pettigrew isn't as far as they think he is.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I hoped you like it. And sorry if this chapter didn't really make sense to some of you. I know that Harry and co. were a little…well weird but oh well it's my story and I can do what I want with it. Well that's it for now. Please leave a Review. 


	21. Chapter 21: Lemony days

JJ stood there looking angrily at Harry, wearing a black tank top and black baggy jeans, a beanie on his head and risk bands on his left arm.

"Lemons Harry comes on can you get any more pathetic then that? Dude that was lame a lemon from Cambodia who the hell goes there for lemons. And by the time it gets"

"Hey I wasn't thinking aight don't push my buttons" Harry said cutting him off.

"Couldn't you say something like lettuce or lime or love or lorddy look at her" JJ went off track staring at what seems to be a new girl.

"Dude what the hell were talking about lemons here not oh damn no, no, no lemons I cant say what ever I want" JJ not paying attention took a seat on the couch and stared at the girl .

"Oh did you say something" JJ asked him still staring at the girl who was talking to Hermione.

"What the hell you yell at me for lemons and now you're all hung over"

"Shah I'm busy" JJ snapped.

"How can you bloody well be busy" Harry yelled JJ didn't pay attention though.

"Dammit next time talk about the lemons stead of goin all horny lookin at some new chick she's from Cambodia by the way maybe try not to get into a fight with her about lemons ehh." JJ just ignored him. Harry grunted and walked to the new girl. "Are there lemons where you're from?" Harry asked this got JJ's attention.

"Lemons oh no there is none we order them from here actually. Why" she asked confused at Harry then saw JJ who was starring at her and blushed. Hermione grew furious and stormed off.

"Hello" she said to JJ who grinned and walked over.

"I like lemons" JJ said dumbly. She chuckled. Harry groaned and walked away.

"Damn you lemons" he said hatefully leaving the common room.

"Hey Harry what's wrong?" Pansy asked at the great hall.

"Well JJ and me were arguing about lemons and" she gave him a funny look. "Don't ask bout the lemons. But then this new girl comes and she's from Cambodia"

"There's actually a country named that?!?!" Pansy asked shocked.

"Yah and we were arguing about lemons coming from there and I ask her if there is and ohh it's confusing never mind."

"Sounds it but hey no sweat so when are we going to set up the plans for the"

"Harry Pansy come quickly its JJ and Ron" Lavender yelled. They bolted up from their seats and ran following her.

"You stupid boy why can you just ehh just leave me alone" JJ yelled.

"I saw her first and she's supposed to be lead by me and Hermione not some dumb arse like you" Ron yelled back.

"Let her decide and don't get all up in my business fool"

"Fool I'm no fool you fool" Ron said.

"Don't call me a fool I know I can be a fool. But you, you thick headed"

"STOP" Harry yelled. "Ron stay away we didn't do crap to you"

"He's trying to steal my"  
"Excuse me but I don't believe I'm anyone's anything and red haired boy I haven't been introduced to you so if you don't mind please excuse me because I was talking to this adorable sir." The Cambodia girl said and hooked arms with JJ and pulled him off.

"Ohh Ron got dumped by a girl" The twin's yelled people started laughing.

"Curse you JJ Potter I will get back at you I promise." Ron yelled running to his dorm.

"What's her name anyways" Pavarite asked?

"Hmm I don't know strange." Pansy said.

"So did you hear bout the new girl a hottie" Crabbe said. Pavartie slapped his shoulder. "Not as hot as you dear" he quickly added.

"But dude did you see how she was all hung up over JJ?" Goyle asked.

"Yah I know wonder why?" Lavender said. JJ came walking over.

"Hey have you guys seen Angelina?" JJ asked.

"Probably pissed that you were with the new girl." Pansy said.

"Oh crap I couldn't get her off me I swear then I introduced her to ahh I forgot but I really need to find Angelina"

"Why? Don't you like the new girl" Pansy asked.

"No I like Angie more." JJ said giving puppy dog eyes.

"She's in the head dorm."

"Thanks" JJ said and ran off as fast as he could.

"Hey wait" Harry yelled. JJ froze and looked back "What's her name"

"I don't know" JJ yelled back and sprinted off.

"Dude doesn't even know the chick Haha" Goyle said and they all laughed.

JJ stood outside Angelina's room banging on the door.

"Come on Angie let me explain"

"How she was all over you I thought you were actually loyal"

"I tried to get her off"

"Really what happened she's not good enough in bed for you"

"I wouldn't know counting you've been the only girl in my life" the door flung open.

"What I thought you said you've been with others to"

"I lied I just said that cuz well you've been with others and I don't want to seem like a well"

"Shut up JJ you geek"

"Geek?" Angelina smiled and kissed him.

"I forgive you but ever do that again Ill kill you."

"Okay"

"You know what I'm craving for" Harry said him and Pansy sat by the lake.

"What?" she asked.

"Lemons" Harry smiled.

"What why lemons" Harry sighed.

"I don't know, I don't know but hey I heard Dumbledore's handing some out lets go" He said jumping up, but pansy pulled him back down.

"I hate lemons and if you eat them I will have nothing to do with you and your lemon breath."

"Oh damn well all right"

"Good"

"Can I have lemon juice instead?"

"What?!"

Authors note: Finally man ahh yes aww yah baby soo tell us wat u tink we'll keep up wit it now. Chars been lazy while I left for da states so now Im back and we're gonna post more and finish dis ting oh yah.. Comment please..!!


	22. Chapter 22: WHAT

JJ stood in front of the Potions room eating an apple. The clock ticking till finally the class pours out.

"What are you doing here" Angelina ask's running into him.

"Apple" he says putting it near her face. She stares at him and then takes a bite.

"Can we talk" he ask's she eyes him then sighs.

"If its about breaking up with me don't waste your time just go" he stands there like a dumb idiot looking at the ground

"I was actually hoping we could talk about going to Hogsmead this weekend. But if you do realize we never really hooked up and I was going to ask you to be my girlfriends this weekend. I'm really confused" he stops blabbering only to look up to see her grinning.

"I'd love that" she says. He smiles.

"Yah I knew you would" he says trying to act cool.

"Yah right come on lets roll" she says pulling his tie.

Harry lay on the couch in the Gryffindor common room Pansy sitting on his back reading a magazine. Pavartie and Lavender talking about who knows what, and painting their nails, next to them on the floor.

"Did you see JJ this morning he looked a bit peachy and adorable." Lavender said.

"Watch it if Angelina hears you." Pansy said.

"Sorry but he is really cute."

"Ms. Parkinson may I have a word." McGonagall came in.

"Professor I"

"You not in trouble I need a word about a foreign exchange student and I need you as a guide."

"Really wow ok" Pansy said jumping up and causing Harry to grunt, and heading out with professor.

"Wonder what that's about the exchange"

"I heard there having several different students from all around the world come and stay two Gryffindor take two, Granger has one to guide and I wonder who the other is. If Pansy's getting one I wonder who the other Slytherin is and well screw Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Pavartie said. Harry chuckled.

"Do you think JJ or Harry?"

"Hope not"

"HEY why not I'm capable of it" Harry said sitting up and staring at them. They just laughed. Pansy came back in a girl behind her.

"Guy's this is Sandy she's from China!" Pansy seemed happy to be a guide.

"Hey Sandy" they said she waved shyly at them.

"Don't worry you wont be shy when you know then there's no need to be." Pansy said.

"Yep we are your average idiots. So don't sweat it" Harry said grinning.

"He's the idiot we are the brains. Pansy I don't know" Lavender joked Sandy smiled.

"Oh crap I'm Harry by the way this is Lavender and Pavartie the blonde's haha" Harry laughed.

"Excuse me I am a brunette beautiful and smart."

"Look who's talking. My black shiny hair"

"Stop everyone you are all pretty" Pansy said.

"HEY" Harry yipped.

"Except you" everyone laughed.

Crabbe and Goyle stood in the Slytherin common room staring at Draco Malfoy and the new foreign exchanged student flirting.

"Wonder what Wesley's going to say when she catches her boyfriend flirting" Crabbe yelled so everyone heard. Draco glared their direction the new girl standing up.

"Disgusting you're taken that is not fair for you girlfriends I'm gone" the girl said smiling at Crabbe, making him blush.

"Think Pavartie dude." Goyle said grinning.

"Why?" he asked.

"How dare you get into my business you had no right what so ever." Draco yelled.

"Pay back's a bitch" Crabbe said all thought losing him.

"Pay back how dare you, you betrayed me and went with, with Potter"

"Harry is a better man than you will ever be do not dare talk about him if you do I will hurt you, I'm not afraid of some punk ass wanna be macho looking gay fag" Crabbe yelled. Goyle stood behind laughing hard.

"Yah well, well"

"Shove of Malfoy you got nothing to say" Goyle said dragging a steaming Crabbe behind him and out the common room.

"Pathetic being of a scum who does he think he is." Crabbe spit.

"Relax please let's meet up with the others."

"Alright"

"Bloody hell what did I do to you" JJ yelled he lay on the ground with a bloody nose. Ron stood over him fuming his fist still in the air.

"You may be head boy but I will still whoop your ass" Ron yelled jumping up and down JJ's eyes glazed over.

"_Don't you dare do anything JJ we're on our way" _Harry told him telepathically. JJ didn't listen and charged fast as lighting to Ron knocking him back a few yard. Getting punches in so fast left to right not knowing what's going on. Hermione and Angelina screaming, and yelling for them to stop.

"JJ stop" Harry yelled blood was smeared on the boy's not able to tell who's it is. Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle pulled a very steaming JJ off.

"Your nose eyes black idiot" Angelina said dragging him away.

"You, you fucker you broke my nose." Ron cried blood on his face along with cuts and bruises.

"Get lost Wesley or well finish you off." Goyle yelled. Retreating so the teachers won't find them with the evidence.

"You could have been caught JJ and you being on top pounding him would not make the seen any help" Pansy said.

"Well that dumbass started it, I didn't do shit to him and he comes all up on my ass. Bruised my nose and eye." JJ said wiping off the blood with his long sleeve shirt.

"Let's get you to infirmary" Harry said helping him up from the ground.

"No I'm heading to my room"

"I'll take you" Angelina said.

"I swear Ill kill that damn fucker if he ever insult you again." JJ said.

"Well I love the fact for you sticking up for me, but baby please keep it down and less bloody nest time." JJ grinned.

"Aight. I'll try... next time." JJ laughed.

"Makes me wonder why does Ron hate JJ so much?" Lavender asked.

"I hared he like Angelina and JJ being rich and famous and not caring so hey he used Harry for trying to get famous why not hate JJ because he's new and in fame as well." Pavartie said.

"Fuck Ron lets eat lunch, and plot a plan to make them so embarrassed" Harry evilly laughed.

"Shut up Harry you're not ever going to be evil." Pansy said wrapping an arm over Harry's waist causing him to blush.

"To lunch" Crabbe yelled putting his arm in the air.

"Yes to the great hall for an appetite" Goyle said copying him. They all laughed and headed for the great hall.

Authors note: Another chapter haha my job has been completed… Nope not really but hopefully after I get back from da car show I shall write another chap gotta run and get ready oh yah be so badass rollin up in my wheels ehh… peace out and hey u comment aight.. COMMENT US!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 23: WOW

JJ lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. His eyes closed and lips slightly apart to breath. The temperature in his room was down low making it freezing. His arms on his stomach slow easy breaths.

"JJ are you okay?" Harry's voice came. JJ wiped his face really quick

"Oh hey man was up" JJ said sitting up.

"Dude are you stoned man you look it" Harry asked sitting next to him.

"No man I'm aight. What are you up to?" JJ asked.

"Nothing everyone's wanting you down for dinner you coming"

"Shoot let me change"

"Into what"

"Clothes you idiot!" JJ said sarcastically. Harry chuckled.

"Aight just ah hurry up" JJ just smiled and changed into a black long-sleeved and black baggy shorts, with a beanie and yah. Walking downstairs Harry had a boy next to him looking a bit like JJ but his hair lightning white.

"JJ this is Tony he's from Saipan."

"Sup" JJ said.

"Yo" Tony said. They stood staring at each other for a moment.

"So you ah what?" JJ asked not making any sense.

"I'm gothic" Tony answered knowing what JJ was asking. JJ grinned.

"Sweet so Harry's you tour guide"

"No actually they said you are" Tony said.

"Aight cool well let me show you to the great hall for dinner"

"Sweet" Tony said.

"Is it me or are they like the same?" Lavender asked Pansy.

"No I noticed it to. Weird they are now both the hottest men in school"

"Hey" Harry said.

"I said men not boy" Pansy grinned. Lavender and sandy laughed.

"Fine but when I'm a man in your book you'll feel sorry"

"Not really" Harry just stood there looking dumbfounded. Pansy laughed and grabbed is hand. "Come on boy" Pansy said pulling him into the great hall.

"So Tony you know how to jam on the drums?" JJ asked as they all sat down.

"Yah back home I've got my band were not hit but we do play just for fun"

"Really write any songs" Pavarite asked?

"Yah a few"

"You'll so have to show us one day" JJ said.

"Ahh I don't if its anything compared to you guy's work" he said a bit shyly.

"No man we don't judge like that we like music any kind, we don't judge the writer or how good it is all is equal." JJ said.

"Yah sometimes." Crabbe said. "Have you even heard of the Winkers. Their music is horrid"

"Yah now that's an awful band" Goyle agreed.

"I thought they were pretty good" JJ said.

"But you don't listen to the words half the time I mean come on Look at my dirty socks they are the worse in the pair. Who writes about socks" Harry laughed.

"Well words don't always count I mean the drummer played a damn good beta I mean psstt ppsttt tsst pstt tsst pppttt ssts tts stst" JJ stared beat boxing.

"Oh ohh ohh ohh" They all stared doing their thing. JJ started singing.

"It's true we're a little insane

But it's so clear

Now that I'm unchained

Fear is only in our minds

Taking over all the time

Fear is only in our minds

But it's taking over all the time"

He started up beat boxing again. Pansy started to sing.

"Your poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me don't deny

Sweet sacrifice

One day I'm gonna forget you name

And one sweet day

You're gonna drown in my lost pain"

JJ:

"Fear is only in our minds

Taking over all the time

Fear is only in our minds

But it's taking over all the time"

Pansy:

"You poor sweet innocent thing

Dry your eyes and testify

And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?

I'm your sacrifice."

JJ:

"I dream in darkness

I sleep to die

Erase the silence

Erase my life

Our burning ashes blacken the day

a world of nothingness

blow me away.

Do you wonder why you hate?

Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

Pansy:

You poor sweet innocent

Dry your eyes and testify

You know you live to break me

Don't you deny

Sweet sacrifice."

"Oh damn where did that come from" Sandy asked applauding.

"Man I don't know that just came to man and Pansy wow" JJ said.

"We need to get that now that was a damn good song" Harry said.

"So you guy's didn't plan it" Tony asked.

"Hell no man" JJ said.

"Well showing off in public now" Malfoy and the others came.

"Why don't you shove off Malfoy" Harry said.

"How bout not."

"Well I've had enough to eat I'm out" JJ said everyone agreeing as well.

"Running away now" Ron busted out.

"Why don't you shove off we are in a very good mood and you coming it does take it away." Pansy said.

"I see you got a new comer's how sad now they have to put up the wrath of my fury"

JJ laughed as well as the others.

"They don't have to be scared of you because you are a scardy cat." Harry said.

"Let's not waste are time on a bunch of crazies"

"Crazy look you turns emo" Ginny says.  
"Well and I though the cat got you're tongue. What happened didn't like to keep a crazy girl quiet."

"Son of a bitch"

"Ms. Wesley I do not like profanity detention in my room tonight at seven be on time of I will add on." McGonagall said.

"She didn't do shit to them" Malfoy yelled.

"And to you as well Mr. Malfoy."

"This is bull shit" Ron breathed.

"Mr. Wesley do you not seem to learn. Detention all three of you" she said and stormed off.

"Well seemed like Granger is the smarter one out of all of you idiots." JJ said and walked away the other's following.

"Tomorrow we have to meet with Cherita about the whole gig thing ok" JJ said.

"Wow we haven't talked to her in a long while" Pansy said.

"Well yah so when it's Saturday" Harry asked.

"Four in the afternoon, I'm headin off to bed come on Tony" JJ said and they headed upstairs.

"Come on I'll walk you to your dorm" Harry told Pansy.

"Ok" they left the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey are you ah going with anyone to Hogsmead tomorrow" Harry asked her?

"No why?"

"I was hoping if you wanted to go wit this boy" Harry said.

"I rather go with this man" Pansy laughed poking him.

"Oh so I'm a man"

"Yes you are"

"Well that's great to know"

"I'll see you tomorrow and of course I'll go with you" she said and kissed his cheek and headed into her dorm. Leaving a very happy blushing Harry.


	24. Chapter 24: the wars come

JJ stood waiting in the common room Harry already left to meet up with Pansy for they're date they would meet up at the Three Broomsticks later.

"Sorry woke up a bit late" Angelina said coming down.

"It's ok I'll wait as long as you need me to" he said smiling.

"Corny ass, I love it it's cute" he smiled.

"So you ready" he asked?

"Yah lets go" she hooked arm and the left. They got half way then JJ fell to the ground clutching his chest.

"JJ oh my god are you ok" Angelina screamed and knelled down beside him.

"I need to tell Dumbledore Vo, Vol" he passed out. Angelina screamed for help students around screamed as well afraid he's dead. The teachers came running.

"What's happened dear" McGonagall asked Hagrid carried him off.

"He just fell I don't know he said something about talking to Dumbledore and I don't know" she cried.

"He'll be fine come dear" she led her away.

JJ lay in the infirmary his eyes slowly opened.

"Noooooooooo" he yelled. Angelina who was next to him jumped.

"Your awake." She said.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore." He said. James and Lily came in.

"Oh JJ are you ok" Lily said hugging him.

"Voldemort he's, he's near we have to do something."

"Nonsense dear relax Voldemort would be a fool to attack the school" Madame Promphy said.

"Who said it was the school" JJ whispered.

"Oh god, the kids; Hogsmead." James said catching on.

"I'll get the" before she could say anything screams were heard JJ leapt from bed and ran to the window kids were running back to the school.

"It's to late hurry" JJ yelled and put on his shorts and took of the gown everyone saw his lighting bolt scar on his chest.

"JJ you have a scar like Harry" Angelina said. He threw on his tank top.

"We have to stop them." JJ said.

"You are in no condition young man" Lily yelled running to the door. "Stay here" she added.

"JJ rest"

"No Angelina I cant they are weak still"

"And your not" she said.

"I was not sent to heaven when I died I was stuck in hell and I meet a hell lot of death eaters. I know how they work I was with them for seventeen long years"

"Are you one of them?" she asked.

"Sometimes I feel as if I am but I'm not" he said and ran out leaving Angelina. "Stay here" he told her.

"Be careful" she yelled to him. JJ ran threw the thick crowd of students trying to flee back inside to safety.

"JJ where are you going?" Lavender yelled seeing him.

"Go inside you two stay safe" he told her and Pavartie. Goyle and Crabbe soon running into him.

"Harry and Pansy's fighting. We are going to help"

"No it's too dangerous." JJ said.

"We are your friends we will help you" Goyle said.

"Stay behind me" JJ said giving in to them. They fought threw finally making it to a clearing shout's were heard in the streets they stuck to the alley.

"Shh and follow me first sign of trouble head back" JJ whispered.

"Harry, Pansy gets out of here" Remise yelled. James and Lily soon joined. They're many of them.

"I've gotten the order they'll be here soon" Lily said. Harry and Pansy fought side by side soon JJ and the others came.

"Children get out" James yelled.

"No were here to help" Harry yelled.

"Go back Harry all of you"

"No"

"GO" JJ yelled. Finally Harry and the other four ran off.

"JJ you to" Lily yelled. Curses flew right and left.

"I know how they are mom you run and help the school"

"He's right Lily go we'll be ok" James said.

"We need to hold them off till the order get here, they can't pass the main roads it's to dangerous and the school could get harmed." Sirius yelled. Lily took off to the school.

JJ stepped forward and forward nearing the enemy, but the enemy seemed frightened and moved back. His eyes turned fire red his hair turning into fire.

"_Get away or I swear you will pay come back and I will kill all" _JJ spoke in a different language. The James and the others looked shocked to see JJ walk so close and turn into fire.

"_Your one of the young bloods"_ One of the death eaters said.

"_Get away NOW"_ JJ yelled.

"_Yes sir yes"_ they ran off. JJ turned to normal and fell to the ground passed out.

"What the hell just happened James?" Sirius asked.

"Young Mr. Potter as the talent of a young blood one of the most powerful set of death eaters." Albuse said.

"How?" Remise asked.

"James was JJ in heaven with you"

"No I thought he was adopted into a different family."

"JJ was in hell"

"How"

"I do not know"

Authors note: wow two chapters in one day sweet haha. Alright it's short and I'm not a good writer when it comes to fighting sorry. Please comment so I know how it's going.


	25. Chapter 25: A change is coming

JJ woke up from his coma it's been two weeks. At his side a note lay there. Picking it up he read it.

_Dear JJ,_

_You are a really great guy and I fell for you this past year. It's hard for me to say this but I've been pulled out of Hogwarts by my parents. I'll be leaving in the morning I'm not sure when you'll get this you've been asleep for nearly two weeks now. I'll be attending Beaux batons contact me once you've awaken so I know how you are._

_With all my love,_

_Angelina._

Tears drops were smeared on the paper JJ sighed.

"Mr. Potter your awake thank heaven's come, come, let me check you ah yes you seem to be drained some food and exercise will do. Other than that you seem fine I guess you may leave."

"Thanks Madame." JJ got up and put on his clothes slowly making his way to the Gryffindor Common room. Finding no one except Hermione who read her book's usual. Nearing the couch he had collapsed causing Hermione to look up. To her surprise she jumped up and crouch by his side.

"Are you alright." She asked.

"Yah I think so I just need to lie down" he softly said.

"let me help you" he nodded she grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her head and firmly wrapped her arm around his waist helping him onto the couch.

"Thank you, you sweet you know" he whispered.

"Please to Harry I'm a foul little devil"

"Well to Harry you betrayed him"

"Well Ron is a hard case to get of my back I rather be Harry's than his."

"Then why aren't you because I saw what I saw and I just cant"

"What did you see?"

_Flash back_

"_Harry" Ron said. He, Hermione and Ginny walked into the quidiatch pitch. To their surprise Harry was half naked with Pansy Parkinson. _

"_How dare you, you filthy whore of a man" Ginny yelled. Harry turned around and gave her a sly grin if observing close looked like a Draco Malfoy Slytherin grin._

"_What wrong Weasley" Harry asked?_

"_You're a dirty animal Harry how dare you" she started to cry. _

"_With a Slytherin Harry" Hermione spoke disgusted. Ron who stood there fuming._

"_How dare you cheat on my sister how dare you" Ron attacked him. Punches flew everywhere. _

_End of flashback_

"He beat us back to the common room somehow. I'm still trying to figure that out. He tried to act like nothing happened he didn't even looked like he got into a fight with Ron its just all so"

"Polyjuice potions ever think of that" Hermione stood there thinking. JJ just laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know you have one of the cutest face when trying to think" she blushed and he just grinned.

Harry sat with Pansy out near the lake.

"Can I like ah ask you something" Harry asked quietly but she heard it.

"Sure you can ask me anything." She said all o coolly.

"WelldoyouthinkyouandIcouldlikebeahhboyfriendandgirlfriend" he said way to fast causing her to look at him.

"What in merlins name did you just say." He sighed.

"Nothing" he said. She laughed and kissed him he grew huge eyed and finally kissed back.

"Aww did little Harry and Pansy finally get together." Crabbe said laughing as him and the other walked up. They pulled apart blushing like mad.

"Shut up" Harry said turning his head away.

"Aww Harry come on don't be shy" Pansy said grinning he looked at her in a serious face but soon to smile. He grabbed her hand and laid back looking at the others.

"What up" he asked with a grin.

"We came from the hospital wing and well JJ woke up they said he left about ten minutes ago thought we'd tell ya." Pavartie said.

"Well lets get goin he's probably up in the common room" Harry said jumping to his feet and helping Pansy up.

"Lets roll" Goyle said pointing in an elfishly way. They laughed.

"Idiot" Harry coughed.

"Hey excuse me I am a very sexy idiot" he laughed.

"Right you are" Pavartie said grinning.

JJ sat in front off Hermione watching her read having nothing else to do.

"Do you have to stare?" she asked.

"No but I want to"

"Why? Nothing good to look at." He didn't answer back for about two minutes.

"What makes you say that? I think you have the charms of a super model" she laughed.

"Ya right and you're a famous male model."

"How'd you know" he grinned slyly. She laughed. Just then Ron entered the common room.

"What are doing with him" he asked turning red.

"Talking Ronald you do know what that is do you not?" she questioned. JJ grinned slowly fall into the chair more.

"Shut up Mione you know damn well not to be going round with this sort"

"You don't tell a woman to shut up ever" JJ said his grin leaving fast and he stood up.

"You don't tell me what to do this aint none of your damned business, and you how dare you go and become friends with him" He yelled.

"I can be friends with anyone I want Ron you are not my father to be telling me to do things" He slapped her.

"How dare you lay your hand on a woman" JJ yelled punching Ron straight in the face JJ's hand turning into fire he put it out before Ron could see but he was to busy crying over a broke nose.

"You your going o pay" Ron said. JJ ignored him and tended to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked lifting her crying face. She didn't say anything. He felt guilty and hugged her. "It's okay if he ever tries to pull another stunt like this again come and tell me" she nodded. Harry and them came into the room freezing upon seeing the site of JJ and Hermione then noticed Ron on the floor bleeding and crying and Hermione crying.

"What happened" Harry asked? JJ looked at him.

"Well one we got a woman beater over their" JJ said pointing to Ron.

"Son of a bitch" Harry said kicking Ron in the gut.

"Ughhg fuck you and fuck you" he said to JJ and Harry.

"Come on lets go" Lavender said taking Hermione and Pavarite followed taking her up to the dorms.

"We'll be off take it easy aight." Goyle said he dragged Ron by the collar him and Crabbe went.

"I'm gonna go and hit the sack see you in the morning" Pansy said kissing Harry and left.

JJ arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"Bout time you to get together" JJ said once she left.

"What's with you and Hermione"

"Nothing" JJ said.

"Honestly"

"I'm honest night." JJ said and went up to bed Harry stood there thinking off what just happened.

"Oh shit I forgot Angelina left…Ahh dammit he must be down." Harry mentally kicked himself.

Authors note: Hmm very well this is my chap hope its at least good. Sorry I just don't think eny of my stories are good. Review please I so need to know hows thins going for this story. Cuz Im sorta getting to were Ima delete it…


	26. Chapter 26: What

JJ stood looking out the window it was Sunday everyone outside and playing. Valentines Day came in four day's. With Angelina gone it made JJ all the more depressed. He noticed Hermione sitting under the big oak tree grinning he slipped on a black button shirt leaving it unbutton showing off his cuts. And put on a pair of black baggy jeans and his converse. He grabbed his beanie and headed down.

"Where you going?" Harry asked sitting next to Pansy by the fire.

"Out oh and hey have you seen the foreign exchange student I was supposed to be watching?"

"They all left after the attack"

"Oh cool we'll later" he took off, getting a lot of goggle eyed girls looking at him. He saw Hermione and sat down next to her.

"Hey" he said she jumped and looked at him.

"You scared me" she said.

"Sorry" he said they stayed quiet for a little bit.

"So what are you doing?" JJ asked breaking the silent.

"Reading" she answered she stayed on the same page for the next ten minutes.

"Slow reader." He grinned.

"No I'm just a bit distracted." She said.

"Really not because of me is it" he said playing stupid.

"Not at all" she said playing along.

"Good then now I will be who are you going to the Valentine dance with" he asked? She froze.

"I don't know why" she finally said.

"Because I wanted to know if you are free to go with me, not unless of course you're already going with someone and not want to g o with me I mean I totally understand seeing is you don't know me and all. But it be really cool if you did but I'm not saying you have to" he babbled on she grinned.

"If you stopped I'd answer you" she said causing him to stop and blush.

"Sorry it's just I have this hard time of asking out girls."

"What about Angelina?" she asked.

"She moved and I'm probably history and well I figured why sit around and wait to see her again and heck I might not ever see her again her being so, so, so, so far away"

"I'll go" she said.

"Go where?" Forgetting he'd asked her to the dance.

"The dance you do remember right"

"Oh yah my bad yah that's awesome."

Harry looked out the window seeing Hermione and JJ.

"Do you think he likes her I mean from what I saw yesterday?"

"JJ is the odd ball he's hard to figure out Angelina left one reason because the attack the other because JJ is to much she said he's to real to be true and don't want to cause heartbreak or yah. Said he's to sweet and loving and kind and"

"Am I any of that" Harry cut Pansy off.

"Some but I like you the way you are not JJ ways." Harry smiled and kissed her.

"Good because I'd have to kill him"

"You killing your brother I don't see that. He'd crush you he's a young blood I heard he's the most powerful wizard here in Hogwarts"

"Oh I need to tell him that Dumbledore need's to see him as soon as possible. About the whole blood thing. Turn's out he was sent ot hell. Weird I mean he was only a child"

"He killed someone when he was a baby he did it for fun. Tried to help his problem once Voldemort found out he wanted to steal JJ and well use him help him take over, ended up killing him instead." James spoke he stood at the Opening.

"What he killed" Harry said shocked.

"He doesn't remember but we tried to hide the fact that our son loved to kill granted the man was bad but he still enjoyed it. We were afraid he'd end up killing you but he was so protective over you your father and me never let anything happen to us." Lily said.

"But I don't get it how is it he's a young blood"

"We don't know son we don't know but whatever happened when he was in hell it happened for a reason and now Voldemort knows he's out and will come for him. And JJ may just go. We have to help him" James said looking out the window to JJ who was laughing with Hermione.

"She's a sweet girl. Sad Angelina had to go I liked her hoped they would survive but she's engaged did you know" Lily said.

"WHAT" Harry yelled!

"I take it you didn't her parents are purebloods they arrange her marriage she had to leave so she could get married. Poor girl loved JJ but she had no say in who she wants to marry" James said.

"This is stupid so much is freaking happening we can't tell JJ it will crush him." Harry said.

"I think he deserves to know so he can move on he's been down I've noticed except when he's with Granger" Pansy said.

"Well he might like Hermione" Lily said with a smile.

"But she's a backstabber" Harry said.

"Why not talk with her find out what went on" James suggested.

"Why not it wont hurt well I'm ah going to talk to him I think he does deserve to know" Harry said leaving Pansy behind him.

"So you mean to tell me you an Harry went back in time wow now that is cool I mean can I do it"

"No it's use in importance"

"So we can brake a few rules cant we" JJ laughed.

"JJ I need to tell you something" Harry said coming up, Pansy at his side.

"What"

"Angelina's engaged" JJ froze then looked out into the water.

"I'm sorry man I just found out, I though you deserved to know" JJ nodded.

"That's new I though hell she's wow." He seemed shocked. "I need to go and yah. I need to think why didn't she tell me. Ill see you later Hermione" JJ said and left.

"Hermione can we talk" Harry asked? She nodded Pansy left to sooth things over with JJ.

JJ sat down by the quidiatch field, Pansy soon fell at his side.

"She really liked you scared to fall in love but she said it was all to perfect and well left. I didn't know she was umm well yah but now I know I think she was afraid she would disapprove with her family and they hate her if she went with you. They probably heard rumors of the two of you and pulled her out"

"I really liked her to. I guess things change I mean she was my first." He said.

"First what"

"First everything"

"So you to ah did it"

"It?"

"S.E.X" JJ grinned. "I take that as a yes well interesting" she said.

"Like you and Harry's done nothing" she blushed. "Eww no bad thoughts you and my brother ahh" he shock his head and laughed she laughed as well.

"So what's with you and Granger"

"She's nice and sweet and well I think I like her"

"Well I know she like's you"

"Really how"

"Hey I am a woman of art"

"Yahh and I'm a man of"

"Don't get all smartass on me. Trust me I am a woman and I know these things"

"Fine and if you're wrong you owe me a 20"

"Deal"

Authors note: Well I hope this is good. It not review and tell me I really need to know how I'm going cuz to be honest I'm lost and have no clue if anyone likes. So PLEASE REVIEW don't be shy….


	27. Chapter 27: Turn of events

Dumbledore sat in his chair looking upon JJ with his blue cold eyes with his normal twinkle in it making him look so kind and happy.

"Mr. Potter you show some skills of a young blood how I must say is remarkably surprising. Is there anything you would like to inform us?"

"No headmaster nothing at all"

"Care to explain how you received you power" JJ looked at him James and Lily sitting onto the couch a bit behind JJ.

"Might as well. Ok it was night I guess and Jimmy the dean of all young bloods took a liking to me being so young and well powerful he said. So he took me in when I had arrived and well hey what do you know I'm adopted by him and trained in the highest they said I could break all hell out and free us all but of course Harry figured out a way and this light right well it was pulling me and before I went Jimmy told me to use my powers wisely so I guess Im listing to his words. A great man he is so cool."

"Jimmy Denims?"

"Yah that's him you know him headmaster"

"Far to well my son. You see he is not a very good man. Did he tell you how he was sentenced there"

"Nope"

"He raped teenage girls killed teenage men and children he killed in a total of 56 within four years. A mad man I had him here as a student very smart but followed Voldemort's heard. And well disappeared and look where he is now"

"Ok but what's this got to do with me?" JJ asked getting bored.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter your powers have gotten way out of hand and you need to control them. The wars coming and you're getting weaker."

"Right well ahh can I go"

"Very well Mr. Potter" JJ grinned and took off.

JJ seemed a bit out of himself today. Harry noticed but was practically thrown across the room.

"What's with you today, you seem a bit different?" Hermione asked.

"Me no Im ahh oh god" he froze.

"What"

"What's the date"

"6"

"I'll be back" he split out the common room and down the halls out of the school and fast as he could to Hogsmead.

Harry sat with Pansy and the others by the lake as they saw JJ run away.

"He's really fast" Pavartie said.

"Where the hell is he going" Goyle asked.

"I don't know but I sure as hell will find out." Harry said standing up.

"I'll follow." Pansy said and stood up.

"Ok" they took off in JJ's direction.

JJ stood in the center of the grave yard just a few minutes away from Hogsmead. Harry and Pansy was watching him hidden behind the bushes.

"Mr. Potter your late!" a hooded figure said. JJ grinned.

"I was in a very important meeting"

"Well you should know I hate waiting."

"But see you would wait for me now wouldn't you" JJ walked around the girl and pulled her close his hand going inside the cloak and pulling it down. Angelina stood their smiling.

"Why should I ask you were in this so called meeting?"

"They've found out about me bring a young blood."

"What I thought we agreed you would hide it till the time came!" she yelled.

"I thought it was best plus you left remember"

"So do not blame this on me"

"Stop it this is not getting us nowhere ok now do you have the papers yes or no" she pulled out a parchment of papers.

"Luscious said have them filled by tomorrow noon he will send Draco for them and dearest be careful when approaching young Malfoy he could be an auror."

"Of course I'm careful dear" JJ said grinning. His lips brushing her check.

Harry crouched next to Pansy both shocked at what their seeing.

"Their not you know death eaters are they" Pansy asked whispering.

"God I hope not this would be so god lets go I don't want to see what their about to do" Harry said looking at JJ unbuttoning Angelina's cloak.

"Yes lets." They ran back to the school pale as crazy.


End file.
